Love
by Samantha-1434
Summary: COMPLETE Why did she have to go? It's just not right, all she ever did was get pregnant and go into labor! No one ever said that just because she wanted to have a child meant that she would have to give up her life! It's not fair...
1. The Funeral

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own Two Rivers by Trisha Yearwood.

Love

Chapter One: The Funeral

_**Grains of sand slip through your hands**_

_**Never ceasing time**_

_**Fold your hands in silent prayer**_

_**Eternal peace you'll find**_

It was raining outside as the music played, and everyone held a black umbrella over their heads protecting them from the rain that seemed to make the pain for them all a little worse. Three days before hand she had died, along with her baby. The service was over and they all had their heads bowed listening to the music that her husband had picked out for her and the baby, they had arranged for the mother and child to be layed to rest side by side. These quiet moments that they spent listening to the music before they lowered the caskets into the ground were used to spend remembering all the happy times they spent together

_**Like two rivers flow**_

_**to the open sea**_

_**Someday we'll reunite**_

_**for all eternity**_

He had chosen this song because he had known that it was true, he would someday see his beloved wife alive again, in another life, and his child would always be alive in his soul, even if he had not gotten the chance to get to know the child. He would always be happy for the remainder of his life though, because he had been granted a son as a first born, even if he had not lived to grow into a young man, he was still proud. His wife had always made him promise that if anything had ever happend to her and she was not able to live out the rest of his life that he wouldn't grow a stone wall around his heart, that he would remember her but move on and get happy again. And for her he had agreed.

_**Let the rain falling on your face**_

_**Run into your eyes**_

_**Can you see the rainbow now**_

_**Through the stormy skies**_

It wasn't the promise that made him the most sad right now though, because he had decided that for her anything was possible, and that he could be happy again. It was the fact that they had only been married a year, and their marriage and their life together was cut short. Though he was pained by this he realized that he was not the only one suffering from this, all of her friends, all of _his_ friends were suffering, for she was taken away from them too. They would never see her smile, hear her laugh, or feel her comforting prescence ever again for so long as they lived, as long as _he _lived. And at that very moment, he wanted to breakdown, he just wanted to scream out to her that he couldn't keep his promise that he would forever be lost and sad without her, for it was not fair that their time together was cut so short.

_**Like two rivers flow**_

_**to the open sea**_

_**Someday we'll reunite**_

_**for all eternity**_

Looking to his right he realized that out of everyone there at the service there was only one other person who was hurting nearly as bad as he was at the moment, her best friend, his best friend. The one who had always been there for the both of them, who seemed wise beyond her years, for she was only eighteen. At the moment she had her face buried in her hands, leaning against her long time boyfriend. The girl was so sweet, once it happend, the love of his life had been taken away, no matter how much he refused she had blown her boyfriend off and stayed with him in the house that would no longer be filled with his wife's voice. They spent the last few days preparing the funeral together, and looking back through the scrap books and photo albums laughing at all the good times and promising each other that they would always remember her face like it was yesterday that they saw her last.

_**Like two rivers flow **_

_**to the open sea**_

_**Someday we'll reunite**_

_**for all eternity**_

_**Standing in the rising tide **_

_**Heaven's light shines on you**_

_**On you, on you**_

Soon as his first tears of the day started to fall down his cheek, he felt a strong warm hand settle on his shoulder, and he turned to see his long time friend, who had left his wife's side to come and comfort him. "It's okay, everything will be alright, I bet you she's watching you right now, calling you a pathetic loser for crying over her." Thinking inside his head he knew that his friend was right, his wife would want him to be strong, strong for all of their friends, especially _her_. Her being his wife's best friend, and at that moment he walked over to her and began to pull her into his arms, comforting her. At that moment he felt her become even more overwhelmed with tears, he thought that she might just fall to the ground.

_**Test the sea rising at your feet**_

_**How far can you go**_

_**Till you need God's helping hand**_

_**To ride the under-tow**_

"Why did she have to go? It's just not right, all she ever did was get pregnant and go into labor! No one ever said that just because she wanted to have a child meant that she would have to give up her life! It's not fair..." She again broke into sobs and dug her head into her friend's chest

_**Like two rivers flow**_

_**to the open sea**_

_**Someday we'll reunite**_

_**for all eternity**_

"Shhh...it's okay. I understand how you feel, I too am confused. I lost my wife and child all in the same day. But you must remember that she wouldn't want us to keep asking why, and continue to grieve. She would like for us to remember her in her best moments and move on, but never forget about her." The young girl shook her head while still sobbing into his chest, and the song then came to a close.

_**Someday we"ll reunite**_

_**for all eternity**_

_**Someday we"ll reunite**_

_**for all eternity**_

It was then that both of the caskets began to be lowered into the ground and many of the mourners began to disperse to their cars, where they would leave the cemetery and meet back up in an hour at the Miroku's house for the reception.

The only two who didn't leave right then though were the two most affected, the husband and the best friend. She stepped forward with a red rose and a white rose and threw them into the graves with the descending caskets. But before leaving she looked at the tomb stone of her very best friend.

_Here lies Sango_

_1983-2004_

_"We make a living by what we get,_

_we make a life by what we give."_

_-Sir Winston Churchill_

As Kagome and Miroku reached the road where their cars were parked, a waiting Kouga was standing next to his vehicle staring at Kagome with sympathetic eyes. He motioned for her to get into the car that way they could meet back at Miroku's house with the other's, but she only shook her head no.

"Sorry Kouga, I think I'm going to ride with Miroku to the reception, okay? I'll see you there."

Kouga only shrugged and sunk into his car and drove off, while Kagome and Miroku climbed into his SUV. As they left the cemetery in silence Miroku looked over to Kagome who seemed to be looking down at her left hand. He was curious so he too looked quickly at her hand and saw on her finger a nice little diamond.

"Oh, wow. That's pretty, Kouga propose to you?"

"No, it's a promise ring after the past couple of days, this morning, he told me that life is too short and that he wanted to make a promise to me that we would always be together."

"Well that is sweet."

"Yea, but I almost feel a little guilty, because you know of my feelings for Inuyasha, even if he is married to my sister. Him being married to my sister makes me love him even more because she's never home, she's always out on one of her modeling gigs. And the poor guy, she hasn't even told him yet that she doesn't want kids, that's something Kikyo has always emphasized. She's afraid that becoming pregnant would ruin her figure, and would plague her belly with atrocious birth marks."

"Kikyo, sure is a piece of work."

"He _loves_ her so much, yet she leaves him feeling so empty, I can't help but comfort him whenever she's not around."

"What do you mean _comfort_ him?"

"I know it's wrong, I mean I have a boyfriend, who I really do care about, and he cares for me and she's my sister and all but, I can't resist and it makes me happy to see him happy, and if I'm what he wants when she's not there, then I can't really help but give in."

After that last statement from Kagome, Miroku kept his mouth shut he didn't want to judge her because he knew that she felt guilty enough right now anyway, besides he didn't want to be mean because from the way that it sounded, she hadn't even told Sango about this little affair going on between her and Inuyasha. The rest of the ride to Miroku's house was in silence.

Pulling in front of his house, Miroku parked the car and shut it off, sticking his keys into his pocket. Kagome hopped out of the passenger seat and side by side, the grieving friends walked up the walk to the house, where their friends and family waited to help comfort them.

Once the pair reached the porch the front screen door flew open and Kagome's sister Kikyo came flying out and for some reason Kagome's heart leapt up into her throat. Kikyo stopped in front of Kagome and put her hands on her shoulders drawing her close and kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry my dear sister to leave you so soon in your time of need but I need to be to the airport in less than an hour to catch my flight to my next photo shoot. I'm going to Paris this time, maybe I'll bring you something back for a souvenoir. And I know that Sango meant a lot to Inuyasha also, so please do keep him company, don't allow him to get too far down into the dumps. I don't want him to be all slummy when I come back for our fifth anniversary."

With that Kikyo ran down the walk to the cab that was waiting for her, no doubt she had left the car for Inuyasha that way he could get home after the reception.

" Wow, it's like she doesn't have a heart."

"I know, when I was five I had a gerbil and well I can't remember how but it died right? And instead of being a comforting older sister she told me that I needed to get over it because mom could just replace it for me."

"..."

"Hahaha, I locked myself in my room for three days, I would only come out to go to Kindergarten."

With that the two walked into the house where all their friends and family awaited dressed in black, mourning the loss of Sango and her baby boy. Standing in the corner was a lonely and sad Inuyasha that Kagome quickly went to, and Miroku couldn't help but roll his eyes at the two. If they weren't careful they would both end up in a lot of trouble. But for the time being he decided he would ignore the secret love birds and mingle amongst his guests.

"Miroku."

Miroku turned his head slightly over his shoulder but didn't see anyone and just figured that he was hearing things but that wasn't the last of it.

"Miroku!" He heard the voice again and also this time felt a tug on his shirt so he turned around and snapped.

"What!"

There before him was his late wife's little brother who had been trying to get his attention but unfortunatley Miroku had in a way been in his own little world so he didn't think to look down a little bit when he heard his name.

"Oh Kohaku, I'm sorry, I was just a little out of it, you surprised me."

"It's okay, I was just wondering if you and Sango had thought of any baby names before all of this happend."

Silence. That was actually a good question and actually he and Sango had come up with some names for the baby. If it was a boy then he would be named Kohaku, after his uncle and if it was a girl they would have named her Midoriko.

"Yes, Kohaku we did, and since the baby was a boy I guess you have a baby named after you."

With that Miroku walked away and headed back to the main room of the house where everyone else seemed to be at, quickly for some reason his eyes darted to the corner of the room where he saw Kagome and Inuyasha still standing side by side. Inuyasha at that moment leaned over and whispered something into Kagome's ear at which she nodded her head. Kagome's eyes soon met Miroku's and she held her finger out to Inuyasha telling him just a moment and she walked towards Miroku.

"Would you let Kouga know that I left with Inuyasha to spend a few hours with him since Kikyo had left town so suddenly. Let him know that I don't know if I'll be home tonight, but to not wait up for me. Let him know that I'll call him."

"I don't know Kagome, I don't feel very comfortable telling him not to worry when you and me both know that what you're doing with Inuyasha tonight is not going to be just platonic."

"I know, but please Miroku, Inuyasha's grieving and I can't seem to find Kouga anywhere and Inuyasha is getting a little impatient." With the end of that sentence Kagome gave him a pouty face, begging him to do this one favor for her.

"Fine, but don't expect me to continually cover for you two ok?"

"Okay, but thanks a lot Miroku. I'll come by early tomorrow and we'll hang out okay? We'll talk more tomorrow."

With that Kagome turned around and walked towards the front door where Inuyasha stood waiting, and as they walked out the door their hands became enlaced in each others hands, and he just couldn't stop it, he felt the pain once again, the pain for the loss of his precious wife who had been ripped from him untimely along with his son. As the tears began to roll down his cheeks he headed to his room in the back of the house, where he locked himself for the rest of the night.


	2. A Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Love

Chapter Two: A Mistake

It had been three years since Sango's death and Kagome was still seeing Kouga _and _Inuyasha, the only difference being that two years after the funeral Kouga had given Kagome an engagment ring to replace the promise ring he had given her the day of the funeral. Kikyo of course was still quite cold to Inuyasha, the only difference being that Inuyasha had been pressing the issue of children onto Kikyo now, and it seemed that instead of flatly telling him that she _didn't want_ to have children, she just seemed to avoid, and change the subject anytime that it was brought up.

Kagome was now 21, Miroku 28, Kikyo 28, Kouga 23, and Inuyasha was the oldest of them all, 29.

The past week had been a hectic one for Kagome, yet no matter how close her and Miroku were she would never tell him what was bothering her, she knew that he should know what was going on considering all the things that he has done for but she couldn't convince herself to acknowledge the truth that she feared.

Kouga was at work at the moment which left Kagome alone in the large apartment that she and Kouga shared together and for the past three minutes she had been pacing up and down the hall outside of the bathroom. She was extremley nervous and if her fears were true she didn't know what she would do.

The beeper in the kitchen went off and when she finally ran into the bathroom she looked down on the counter at the stick that she had been waiting for three minutes to look at.

_One Hour Later_

Kagome stood at Miroku's doorstep banging on his door, she looked down at her watch and it said a quarter after noon. He had to be up, he was always up by ten in the morning on Saturday's. Again she banged on the door, and finally she heard Miroku's soft footsteps approaching the door. She pulled her jacket tighter around her body waiting for him to open the door, it was quite chilly out but not nearly as cold as it should be for late December.

"Jeez, Kagome you don't have to beat my door down, I just needed to get presentable because I was lounging and I wasn't expecting any company today."

Finally he had answered the door, Kagome didn't really listen to his explanation for taking so long to answer the door, right now she was in a panic. Sticking her left hand into her left pocket she pushed past Miroku and took herself to the dining room that was to the left of the front door.

Miroku could tell that something was really wrong now, because she was acting a little out of the ordinary for Kagome.

"Okay, what's wrong."

Before saying anything Kagome grabbed the stick out of her pocket and tossed it onto the table.

"What's that?" Miroku asked and he quickly got his answer.

In between sobs Kagome was able to respond to his question. "I'm fucking pregnant, Miroku!"

Miroku was silent, he wasn't sure if he should be happy for her, or just as upset as she was. Kagome quickly moved from the dining room to the living room and Miroku followed her after picking up the pregnancy test stick from the table.

He saw Kagome sitting on the couch with her head resting on her arms in her lap, he couldn't really understand why she was so upset about this, her and Kouga were going to be getting married in May so she would only be five months along when they got married.

"Well Kagome please explain the problem to me, it seems your upset that you're pregnant, yes it is unexpected but if I recall you and Kouga are to be married in May...so what's wrong?"

Kagome raised her tear stained face and began to laugh, a laugh that seemed to be making fun of him.

"You don't get it do you? I'm fucking pregnant Miroku, I didn't plan this! How am I going to explain this to Kouga?"

"Kouga doesn't know where baby's come from? Don't tell me that at 23 years old he still thinks baby's come from the stork?"

"I wish he did, but no. Miroku, me and Kouga have never had sex, he wanted us to wait until we got married."

Then is when it clicked in his head, the baby didn't belong to Kouga, which meant it had to belong to _him_. Realization sparked in his eyes and Kagome knew that he got what she was trying to say now.

"Miroku what am I going to do?"

His heart went out to his friend he could tell that she was in distress.

"Well obviously you can't say that it's Kouga's because I'm sure he would remember if the two of you had sex before."

"That's not funny Miroku!." She slapped her friend hard on the arm.

"Well you could always tell Inuyasha about it."

"Are you crazy! He would be so mad at me for not taking the precautions to prevent this from happening."

"Kagome you've got to understand that it takes two to tango, he should have been taking precautions to prevent this from happening by wearing a condom, he couldn't just expect you to just say hey I'm not going to get pregnant and that be that."

"Yeah I guess you're right, but Kikyo's my sister and this would destroy her, even if she never wanted to have kids, I'm sure that doesn't mean that Inuyasha could go off and have children with other people!"

There was a long akward pause after that.

"Well you could always hide the pregnancy, well the best that you could, and give the baby up for adoption in secrecy."

"Ha, Miroku, how would I hide a huge belly from the world let alone Inuyasha and Kouga."

"Well it was just a suggestion...or you could just swallow your pride and let everyone know what was going on. Haven't you ever thought that maybe your sister has the right to know that her husband was unfaithful to her? That you were unfaithful to Kouga? Then you could just keep the baby."

"No because then Kikyo and Inuyasha would get a divorce! And Kikyo would constantly be reminded of the betrayal that she experienced from her sister and her husband everytime she looked at her niece or nephew."

Miroku sat there and thought about anything else there could be and a thought came to mind, but he didn't want to suggest it, thinking that his scared friend might actually go for the option. A few more minutes went by and he continued on with his silence and Kagome knew that he was thinking about something, which meant he had another option open for her.

"What is it Miroku, I know you've thought of something, you just don't want to tell me what it is. Anything you can think of to help me out would be wonderful, cause I'm stuck Miroku I'm really stuck."

Again Kagome began to cry and Miroku let out a sigh, he would at least have to mention it to her, besides it was her choice not his.

"Abortion."

There was a moment of silence once again.

"But if you're going to do it, you need to decide before you're three months pregnant, because once you are three months you can't do it, it's illegal then."

Kagome shook her head as she looked down at the ground, she understood the situation, and the fact that she knew exactly when the baby was conceived allowed her mind to relax because that meant she had quite a bit of time to decide on what she was going to do.

"How far along are you?"

"Well the last time Kikyo was out of town we only had sex once and that was three weeks ago, so I'm three weeks pregnant."

"That means you've got a good amount of time to make up your mind and get everything ready."

Kagome shook her head and wiped her tears away and moved over closer to Miroku and gave him a hug. He was always such a good and understanding friend. She felt sad that he had lost his wife but over the years he proved strong and determined to move on and become happy again.

"Well Miroku I hate to have just barged in on you and dropped this on you like a bomb and then just leave, but I have to get home and dispose of some things before Kouga gets home."

Miroku shook his head and got up to walk her to the door and once they reached the door and it opened something came to mind and he decided to see if she might go along with it.

"Kagome, this was a mistake right?"

"Of course, I never had any intentions of getting pregnant by my sisters husband."

"Well maybe you could think about it, but it would make me feel better if you would stop your relationship with Inuyasha, I know you care for him but so does Kikyo and Kouga cares about you a lot, I mean look at that huge rock that he used to let everyone know that you're supposed to be his. After this is over, maybe you should just let Inuyasha know that you need to move on and he needs to tell Kikyo how he feels, maybe they can work something out."

At first when he finished he thought that Kagome was going to get angry at him and tell him to stop telling her how to live her life when she was twenty one years old and she could take care of herself, but instead she smiled.

"Thank you Miroku, you're right. This is a mistake that has emerged from the big mistake that me and Inuyasha are making everytime we are together."

Miroku was happy that she agreed with him, but he knew it wasn't that easy. In fact right at that moment Kagome's cell phone went off singing _Hey there Dahlila_.

"Hello?" He thought it was funny how she answered the phone seeming to ask a question, when everyone else would be like hey how's it going or something or another.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right over as soon as I clean up the apartment a little bit okay?" A frown took over his face, like he said it wouldn' be that easy, in fact he now knew that she would be going right back over there to see him today.

"Well, I've got to go, the little mistake's father wants me to come over and see him today. Kikyo comes back tomorrow, and she told me over the phone yesterday that she's going to tell him that she doesn't want to have kids. She thinks that he'll be okay with it, but I'm sure this is going to be a rough patch for them."

Kagome then turned and left the porch walking towards her black BMW, and once she got into the car she smiled at Miroku before he disappeared back into his house and she stuck her key into the ignition and turned her car on and began driving back home.

Once she was back home she went into the bathroom and grabbed anything that may indicate that she was pregnant and took them outside with her and stuck them into her trunk. Nobody ever looked in there and she could dispose of them safely later on after she payed her brother-in-law a visit.

Standing in front of her sister's house she smoothed out her shirt and rested her hands on her stomach, knowing fully well that now inside of her, her brother-in-law's baby was growing. She hated herself now for what she had been doing to her sister for the past three years, it never actually bothered her before but now that something had come out of the things that had been going between her and Inuyasha, she felt terrible, and she absolutley hated herself.

While still consumed in her thoughts Inuyasha stuck his head outside of the door and smiled seeing Kagome, his wife's sister, who was a great _comfort_ to him while Kikyo was out of town. He saw that she was looking down and something seemed to be bothering her so he whistled to get her attention and signaled for her to come inside so that maybe he could find out what was bothering her.

As Kagome walked into the house she breathed in and she smelt the scent of the man that she had ultimatley cared for ever since she was twelve years old when she began to like boys. At the age of sixteen she and Inuyasha had began the affair in a sense, but they only actually went out to dinner considering she was only sixteen and he was twenty four. Every now and then they would give each other a kiss, and a few times he had confessed to the girl that he wished that she would have been older before he got married, because he was warming up to her. Yet he always did say that he loved Kikyo with every fiber of his being, it's just she was hardly around, but he didn't want to leave her when she couldn't help what her job demanded of her.

"Kikyo is coming home tomorrow isn't she?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be picking her up from the airport at like eight in the morning. After eight years of marriage to this girl, picking her up never gets old."

"I can only imagine..."

At the moment Kagome was so nervous, she wasn't sure what to say to this man, yet she needed to remain normal if she didn't want him to know that she was with child. She was standing with her back towards him in silence, yet that didn't last very long. After a matter of seconds Inuyasha had wrapped his arms around Kagome and began to kiss on her neck, and a fluttery feeling commenced in her tummy. Closing her eyes she leaned into this man, that she longed to be with openly. She just wanted to say hey Kikyo doesn't want to have your kids, but the good news is that I'm carrying your first child right now.

But instead she just kept her mouth shut and relaxed into his arms. After he had been kissing on her for a few seconds, he turned her around and took her jacket off revealing her tight black sweater that stopped an inch above her low rise jeans showing an inch of tan skin. He licked his lips and Kagome smiled putting her hands into his long black hair as she stared into his violet eyes before they leaned in to kiss one another.

Inuyasha pulled her near and let his hands travel right below her buttocks and lifted her from there where he soon carried her into the living room that was to the right of the hallway that lead to the front door. Once into the living room he dropped her onto the huge couch that sat in the center of the living room. She giggle as all her cares scurried into the back of the mind. The only she cared about at that moment was Inuyasha and all the things that she knew he was going to do to her, right there on that couch.

She lied there as she watched him maneuver himself over her body as he tugged at the zipper on her jeans.

_Two Hours Later_

Kagome finally rested her head on his chest as she reached the end of her climax that she was sure the neighbors had to of heard when her cell phone went off, singing out to the whole house Rhianna's song _Unfaithful_. Naked, Kagome stood up and walked across the living room to where her jeans were resting and dug her cell out of the pocket as she watched Inuyasha stare at her perky young breasts jiggle with every movement she made. Answering the phone she once again turned her back to her brother-in-law, as she prepared to speak to her fiance.

"Hey baby, how's work?"

"Well it's okay I guess, but you know what would be great? Don't even guess, it would be great if when I got home today if you were waiting for me. It seems everytime I come home you're not there, you're either at Miroku's or spending time with your brother-in-law."

"I'm sorry baby, you're due home in an hour right?"

"Correct."

"Well I'll be waiting for you okay sweetie?"

"Sounds perfect...love you."

"Love you too."

She closed her phone and began gathering her clothing.

"Kouga?"

Kagome shook her head yes and began dressing herself, and Inuyasha gave her a look and pouted his lips letting her know that he was sad that she had to go so soon. Usually they went out for a late lunch after their little escapade, but not today.

Before she left she gave Inuyasha a fair well kiss.

Upon reaching her apartment that she shared with Kouga, she took a shower and once she was finished she got out and dressed herself into a sweater dress. Sitting on the couch waiting for Kouga to get home from work she felt something weird in her tummy, it felt like butterfly's were flying inside of her stomach. And that's when she remembered her mistake.

Her _baby_ mistake.


	3. It's Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Love

Chapter Three: It's Over

It was early in the morning still, around eight fifteen, yet the airport was still packed which caused her to not be surprised that she hadn't found her husband anywhere yet. As she stood there she tapped her foot against the tile floor, she decided it would be easier if she didn't move from where she was at, that way Inuyasha could find her quicker. Waiting, her cell phone began to vibrate against her stomach where it was in her pouch pocket of the sweater she was wearing. Pulling it out, she smiled, it was the phone call that she had been waiting for.

"Yura...So what did you find?"

"Well, Kikyo, it was as you suspected. He has been seeing someone when you leave for your photo shoots."

"Did you get the pictures?"

"Well of course, how else would you have proof that he has been sleeping with someone else, besides my word?"

"True, so...who is the little strumpet?"

"Well, you see, this is a little more of a delicate situation..."

Cutting her off Kikyo panicked, "Oh god, please don't tell me he's gay!"

"No, hahaha, it's a little better than that, but the thing is...It seems he has been sleeping with your little sister when you go away."

"Well that is a little different, I mean if it was anyone else, there could have been a chance that she didn't know he was married and I could blame him. But, Kagome knew very well that he was married, she was at the damn wedding for christs sake!"

Yura said something into the phone that Kikyo didn't quite hear because she was distracted, for she had seen her husband walking towards her.

"Yura, I need you to do one other thing for me, I need you to give all the pictures of them together to Kouga, her fiancee. She will suffer for betraying me..."

Before a response could be given to her, Kikyo closed the phone as she took a few steps towards her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha took her luggage and walked by her side as they walked out of the airport to the cab that Inuyasha had used to pick her up in.

Twenty minutes went by before the cab reached the house that Inuyasha and Kikyo shared.

Once the two were upstairs they layed the luggage out, and Kikyo immediatley began to unpack but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"So Kikyo, when are we going to discuss having kids? I don't want to be fifty when we finally start having children."

"Inuyasha, can't this wait...I need to get unpacked."

"No, you've been putting this off for months, I have been patient. We've been married for eight years now and after five is when I wanted to start having children but with your career just really taking off I wanted to let you get settled into the industry. Now I'm twenty nine and you're twenty eight, you can take some time off and we can start having children, we're more than stable!"

Kikyo stopped unpacking and sat down on the bed, she put her hand to her forehand and massaged it while letting out a long and loud sigh.

"I don't know how to tell you this Inuyasha..."

"Great, another excuse!"

Kikyo became angry at this, she wasn't making excuses! "Inuyasha...I'm not making excuses...the thing is that, well I just don't want to have kids!"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment or two, he was shocked. They had been married for eight years, and they had been together since they were thirteen before that, yet had she ever mentioned to him that she didn't want to have kids. He was furious.

"Kikyo, when were you planning on telling me this?! This isn't a decision that you can just make and expect me to be fine with it. Children in a marriage is a big thing!"

"Well, I don't want to have kids, because one, look at me a child would only ruin my body...give me ugly stretch marks! Two, children they get on my nerves, I've never been a fan of little kids. I could barely stand Kagome when she was a young child!"

Inuyasha paused for a moment, just staring at her. He could not believe how superfiscial she was being at this moment.

"You are so self centered, all you ever think about is yourself, why don't you just for once stop and think about someone else for a change. Did it ever occur to you that I might want to have children someday!"

"Well to be honest Inuyasha, I didn't really think that it would matter, I thought that by marrying me that it meant you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, not with me and some little nasty children!"

"Nasty children?!...You know what, I'm not going to stay here tonight and listen to this. I can't believe you, if I would have known this side of you back then, I would have never proposed to you..."

With that Inuyasha left the room and stormed down the stairs and grabbed his keys, but before leaving he turned and yelled up the stairs.

"You cold hearted bitch! I wish I would have never married you!"

Kikyo stood there as she listened to the door slam close and the car start. As the tires squealed against the cement a tear made it's way down her cheek, and at that moment she lost it. Screaming she started throwing everything that she could get her hands on.

"Forget you Inuyasha, I wish I could just forget about you and be rid of you out of my life!" She screamed to no one, wishing that Inuyasha would have stayed a little longer so that she could show him the real bad side of her.

"I could fucking tell you didn't want to marry me. Fucking my little sister, what does she have that I don't. I HATE YOU!!!!"

"I HATE YOU AND I HOPE YOU DIE!!!!"

Crying Kikyo collapsed on the bed and curled up into the fetal position where she sobbed and continued to say, "I hate you."

Before she had cried herself to sleep she had picked up her phone and called Yura, all the while saying to herself that if he wanted kids so bad that he should just go and have them with his little whore, Kagome.

"Yura? Have you given the pictures to him yet?"

Satisfied with her answer she hung up the phone and finished crying herself to sleep.

_Meanwhile_...

Laughter echoed through out the house as Kagome layed on the couch being tickled by Miroku, it was almost too much for her to handle so she put her knee into his gut and pushed causing him to land on the hard wood floor of the living room.

Miroku sat up and looked at Kagome, at the time she was wearing a long sleeved black dress that ended two inches above her knees. Around her waist she wore a thick white belt that helped show her curves. Though it was cold outside she was not wearing any tights and upon her feet she wore a pair of her favorite uggs that stopped with a furry top an inch below her knee. Admiring her face, she was wearing her hair down in curls today with her bangs pinned back in the shark fin fashion that had become very popular amongst young girls these days. Lately he had noticed just how beautiful she was, he even felt that she should be doing the modeling, not her sister Kikyo.

"What's wrong Miroku?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking." He shook his head, hoping that she didn't notice that he was actually checking her out.

"About what?"

Great, now she wanted him to share his thoughts. Which in all reality was fair, since she did share her thoughts with him most of the time. Miroku then pulled himself up and sat down on the couch next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and in turn she relaxed the side of her head on his shoulder.

"I was just thinking of how this smart young girl, went and got herself pregnant."

An akward silence was drawn out and Miroku suddenly realized his mistake.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the fun."

"No, it's okay. I was just thinking, yesterday I felt like I had butterfly's just flying around freely in my stomach. Do you think that could be the baby?"

"Well it is quite possible, when Sango was in the very very early stages of her pregnancy she too felt butterfly's."

Kagome looked at Miroku and couldn't help but look up to him, it may have been three years since she had passed on, but she knew it had to be hard for him yet he was handling everything quite well. He was admirably strong hearted.

"I just can't believe that I can already tell it's there besides that stick telling me so. It makes me feel horrible, I'm going to end it's life before it even begins."

"Oh so you've already called the clinic and set up an appointment?"

"No, I was actually hoping that you would come with me down there and help me set it up and then go with me when it happens. I'm just so scared."

Kagome then began to cry, digging her face into his shoulder. Miroku wrapped both of his arms around her and began to rub her back in circles, hoping that he could comfort her.

It was then that her phone began to vibrate and beep all kinds of funny noises on the coffee table, signaling to them that someone had sent her some type of message. Kagome wiped the tears away from her face and grabbed the phone, flipping it open. Miroku stood to go to the kitchen and make some coffee for the both of them, when he heard Kagome let out a gasp of shock.

"What is it?"

"Somebody knows..."

"Knows what?"

"About the things that me and Inuyasha do when Kikyo is out of town. But I don't understand how, they sent me pictures of me and Inuyasha on his couch yesterday."

They were quiet for a moment before she shut the phone and burried her face into her hands again, sobbing. He couldn't stand it when girls were pregnant because they were just so emotional. He went to sit by her and hold her to comfort her some more when the doorbell ring. Miroku was quite confused because Kagome was here already and Inuyasha was at home with Kikyo as far as he knew, and the both of them never came over because Kikyo didn't really care for any of Inuyasha's friends.

Curious he told Kagome to stay where she was and left the room to answer the door. Opening the door he was even more confused, for it was Kouga, Kagome's fiancee. He never came over to retrieve Kagome.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the living room on the couch."

Kouga walked into the living room where Kagome had composed herself, though her eyes were still a little puffy, so you could tell that she had been crying.

"Oh Kouga. I was going to be home in an hour, is there something wrong?"

"Yea, you bet your bottom dollar somethings wrong."

Kouga threw the pictures that he held in his hand down onto the coffee table. There in broad daylight were the very pictures of Kagome and Inuyasha _comforting_ each other on his couch in the living room of Kikyo and Inuyasha's house.

"Do you care to explain, who that is?"

_**Silence.**_

"Oh you don't know, well I do. It's you, **FUCKING**, your own sister's husband. These arrived on my desk while I was at lunch and when I returned I had these to look at until I was able to clock out. Now tell me what the hell were you thinking having sex with him! You were supposed to be devoted to me, saving yourself for our wedding day in May!"

Kagome then opened her mouth to respond but she was cut short.

"I don't even want to hear it, I don't even want to see your filthy face again! Don't bother coming home tonight."

"Kouga, wait!"

"Don't Kouga, wait me...I'll pack your stuff tonight and you can come by and get it tomorrow while I'm at work, and on your way out leave the key!"

Kouga turned to leave when he seemed to remember something and he turned back around.

"I almost forgot, give it to me...give me the ring. You have no need for it anymore."

Kagome slipped the diamond engagment ring off of her finger and handed it to Kouga, while she sat there in tears. And it was then when Kouga finally left in silence. Once he had left the house Miroku and Kagome sat in silence and listened to the squealing of Kouga's Mustang's tires.

A couple of moments of silence went by before either of them spoke a word.

"I deserved that."

Miroku stared at her, and he couldn't help but agree, but the way Kouga went about things was just too much. Kagome was just too fragile at the moment to be put through something like that.

"No, Kagome you didn't deserve it that way. He handled it way too immaturley."

"No, Miroku, I deserved every bit of that. I've been cheating on him for three years, and it's been even more and more lately. Kikyo goes out of town more and more, and Inuyasha, I just couldn't resist him. My heart ached for the man, his wife, my sister, she's so heartless. And now that I think about it, I'm heartless I could have said no. I could have said no Inuyasha, I have my own significant other that I'm supposed to be devoted to. Kouga was supposed to have my virginity!"

Miroku stood there in silence, he just didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to break it off with Inuyasha. Before Kikyo finds out, if she were to find out, it would be an automatic divorce. He would be heartbroken, because he loves her so much."

Smiling Miroku approached Kagome.

"I'm proud of you, that is the best thing. It's just hurting you more and more everytime you're with him but you can't have him fully."

Kagome shook her head in agreement and looked Miroku in the eyes. And in that instant for some reason she felt this strong urge to close the gap between the two of them and she did. While she was kissing him, she wanted to kick herself, she needed to stop. Before Miroku was able to respond and kiss her back she had pulled away and turned her head to the side and began to apologize.

"I'm sorry Miroku. I'm just so confused, and...and...and...I don't know. Please forgive me, that was just a reaction."

Miroku shook his head in understanding, but he wanted to tell her that is was okay that he wanted to kiss her too, but he couldn't for some reason.

"That's okay, I understand, your hormones and emotions are all over the place right now."

Wiping her tears away Kagome smiled at Miroku, and mouthed thank you to him.

"Now, since Kouga has kicked you out, feel free to crash here in the guest room or on the couch, wherever you would like for as long as you would like okay?"

Kagome shook her head yes, she was very grateful for having such a good friend as him. It was then that a beeping noise came from her wrist and she looked at the watch that was on her wrist and she noticed that it was five o' clock, which meant that she needed to grab her things and head to her mother's house for dinner.

"Oh I hate to rush out on you Miroku, but I have dinner with my mother tonight so I need to get going...I'll be back before you go to bed okay?"

Miroku nodded his head and walked her to the door. He watched her walk down the steps from the porch to the sidewalk and make her way to her black BMW.

Once Kagome had managed to climb into her car, she heard the song _London Bridge_ play throughout the car, and she knew right away that Kikyo was calling her. But what for, she and Inuyasha should be spending the rest of the evening together, since she had been gone for a month this time.

"Hey girl!" She answered the phone hoping that maybe she was going to tell her that she and Inuyasha were going to start planning for a child, though she knew that would happen after hell froze over three dozen different times.

"Kag, I need to talk to you...tonight...not on the phone. I know you have dinner with Mom tonight, but I was wondering if you could call her and maybe reschedule so you and I could go out for dinner tonight, and talk."

"Umm...okay. But what is this about?"

"I'd rather not say right now, oh and Inuyasha won't be at dinner with us though okay, this is something just between sister's okay?"

"Okay..."

"Great, could you meet me at that little seafood joint off of 23rd St. and Rockwell?"

"Sure."

Kagome hung up the phone and called her mother to reschedule dinner for the next night. She explained to her mother that Kikyo wanted to go out to eat for a sister to sister talk that never happens. She was greatful that her mother understood.

Unfortunatley she had no idea that the talk Kikyo had in mind, was only going to make life quite a bit more difficult.


	4. Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own _Monster_ by Meg and Dia.

Love

Chapter Four: Monster

"I know..."

Kagome looked at her sister, she was confused. She knows what, if she was trying to tell her sister a revelation that she stumbled upon it would be very kind of her to elaborate.

"I'm sorry Kikyo...I'm confused. You know what, what do you know."

There was a pregnant pause. Kikyo looked down at her hands where she was twisting her napkin, for some reason she was actually having a hard time saying this. She just wanted to say it and get it over with. She wanted to tell her sister that she knew that while she was away for work that Inuyasha and her were having an affair behind her back.

"Oh I get it, you know that Kouga left me. Yea, it was quite dramatic. He yelled at me in front of Miroku, made me give back the ring, and he wants me to wait until he's at work to come and get my stuff. He has this crazy idea that I was sleeping with somebody else."

"Shut up...don't even try to play."

Kagome was quite taken aback by her sister's words. Kikyo looked at Kagome, and there were tears forming in her eyes.

"What I meant by me knowing, is that I know that you've been sleeping with Inuyasha..._my husband_. Kagome he married me...not you."

Instantly Kagome turned her head and looked down, she was embarrased.

"I'm the one who had those pictures taken, I'm the one who had them sent to Kouga's office. I wanted you to suffer, the way I am suffering now. Did you know Inuyasha left me, he's not at home he's staying at some stupid hotel. I'm afraid he's going to file for divorce."

There was silence between the two sisters. Kagome didn't know what to say except that she was sorry.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry. I never meant for all of this to happen. But there is no way Inuyasha would leave you for me, he loves you too much, you're all he talks about."

"He talks about me while you two sleep together? That's really what I want to hear..."

"KIKYO! We talk, we talk more than we have done..._that_."

"Whatever..."

"Believe me Kikyo, if he was going to leave you for me, he would have done that a long time ago."

Kikyo stopped and stare at her, how long have they been sleeping together.

"How long has this been going on?"

Kagome lowered her eyes again and swallowed a piece of sushi.

"For three years..."

Kikyo, looked at her sister, she just wanted to grab the butter knife and stab her to death right there, how could she. How could Inuyasha...her _soul mate_.

"You fucking whore!" With that Kikyo stood up throwing the napkin to the ground and stormed out of the restaurant. Kagome quickly layed some money out on the table and chased after her sister. She reached the parking lot when she heard and saw her sisters car speed by.

_One Week Later_

It had been a week since the confrontation between Kikyo and Kagome, she hadn't heard from Kikyo or Inuyasha since that day. And she hadn't the heart to tell Miroku about it either, for saying it out loud would be like admitting that she ruined her sisters marriage with the man that she loved, the one person that she was sure she would take a bullet for. She had been thinking ever since then, and she was still pondering about that night as she sat in the abortion clinic waiting for the doctor to call her name.

Ever since she had walked into the clinic she could feel the butterfly's rapidly move in her stomach. She was nervous, Miroku had gone down the street to get a cappacino while she waited.

_**His little whispers.**_

_**Love Me. Love Me.**_

To relax hopefully she had begun to listen more closely to the radio playing music.

_**That's all I ask for.**_

_**Love Me. Love Me.**_

She tried to ignore the feeling of butterfly's in her stomach, but they wouldn't go away. She was starting to wonder if maybe it could tell that she was choosing to end it's life before it began.

_**He battered his tiny fists to feel something.**_

_**Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.**_

_**Monster.**_

Tears were pricking at the back of her eye balls, she hated herself. But she had no other choice, she couldn't very well keep this mistake that was the result of the actions that destroyed her sister's marriage.

_**How should I feel?**_

_**Creatures lie here.**_

_**Looking through the window...**_

_**That night he caged her.**_

_**Bruised her and broke her.**_

_**He struggled closer.**_

_**Then he stole her.**_

_**Violet wrists and then her ankles.**_

_**Silent Pain.**_

_**Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.**_

She thought back to the first time she and Inuyasha had lost themselves in each other. It was the first time Kikyo went over seas, and it was two or three days after she had turned eighteen. They were hanging out at his house, just relaxing and talking. When suddenly he started to lightly cry, he confided in her that he was lonely and that he didn't know if he could stand it everytime she went away. She had pulled him close to her and she promised that she would always be there for him whenever she went away, if he needed her all he had to do was call her. It was then that he has kissed her and pulled her to the floor where he would deflower her.

_**Monster.**_

An hour after their first kiss, their first time together, he was on his hands and knees cleaning up the bloody mess that she had left on his kitchen floor. He cleaned it up while she sat in the corner watching him with tears prickling at her eyes...when he had heard her cry out in pain when he first submerged himself in her he had smirked a little. He told her that he had thought that she had at least once done it with Kouga.

_**How should I feel?**_

_**Creatures lie here.**_

_**Looking through the window**_

Her hand flew to her stomach as she felt one _butterfly_ fly across her stomach near the surface, and that's when her tears began to fall.

_**I will.**_

_**Hear their voices.**_

_**I'm a glass child.**_

_**I am Hannah's regrets.**_

Her mind then quickly flashed back to that day, where she knew they had crossed the line, more so than just sleeping with each other. He had just reached his point that day, when he looked down at her and whispered into her ear. "I wish I would have married you." Later that night she had told him that he didn't know what he was talking about and that he loved Kikyo and that's just how it was.

_**Monster.**_

_I am a monster._ She thought to herself, she was going to kill this baby, this living thing, before it even had a chance. She realized that she may have made a mistake by sleeping with this man, and that the conception may have been a mistake, but this baby. This baby did absolutley nothing wrong to deserve what was about to happen to it.

_**How should I feel?**_

_**Turn the sheets down.**_

_**Murder ears with pillow lace.**_

_**There's bath tubs.**_

_**Full of glow flies.**_

_**Bathe in Kerosene.**_

_**Their words tattooed in his veins.**_

Miroku had just stepped into the door when she had made up her mind. Standing up with her hand on her stomach she went to the desk.

"I've changed my mind, but go ahead and keep the money." Kagome turned around and walked towards Miroku and told him.

"I'm keeping the baby, the thing didn't do anything wrong, it's my mistake not it's, so it should not be punished for _my mistake_."

Miroku smiled as he followed her out the door, he knew she would change her mind. Kagome was too kind hearted to do such a thing to an innocent.

"So are you going to tell Inuyasha?"

"That is a good question, but I don't know. I have already wrecked their marriage enough, with the information Kikyo has right now, they may be able to mend their relationship, but this. No. Inuyasha would for sure leave her to help me with the baby."

"You didn't tell me that she knew."

"Well she's the reason why Kouga knew..."

Miroku nodded his head in understanding, but before he could say anything Kagome's cell phone went off playing _Hey There Dahlila_.

"It's Inuyasha...Hello."

Miroku couldn't hear what he was saying but he knew that he was probably asking her to come run to his side because he _needed_ her. Miroku climbed into the driver's seat of his car before Kagome was off of the phone. When she climbed into the passenger seat she was already off of the phone.

"Do you think we could stop by that hotel on Iron and see Inuyasha, he has something he needs to tell me."

Miroku nodded his head and drove into the direction of Iron street.

_Ten Minutes Later_

Miroku parked the car and Kagome climbed out of the car, and proceeded towards the room Inuyasha had told her he would be in. She stopped at door number six and knocked. Not even two seconds went by before Inuyasha opened the door. Before Kagome could step into the room, Inuyasha yanked her into the room.

Laughing Kagome smiled and opened her mouth to speak once Inuyasha had closed the door.

"So...why did you leave her?"

Inuyasha paused to sit down on the bed and looked up at Kagome, she was absolutley beautiful to him. Perfect. With her long curly black hair pulled up into a ponytail...wearing some slacks and a black blouse. Now that he and Kikyo were having a rough patch, that came after the small calm from their last rough patch, he was seriously thinking of leaving her, he had already contacted a lawyer. The last four years, since Kikyo had really started getting her feet off the ground with the modeling, they had been fighting more and more. Now he knows that she doesn't even want to have kids...he was confused. Right now he just wanted to get away, and he wanted to take Kagome with him to get his mind off of things. Which is exactly why he had asked Kagome to come and see him really quick, before she got busy, because he was sure she had some homework still from school that was assigned before they were let out for winter break.

"I haven't really left her...yet...I just..."

"So you are going to leave her?"

"I don't know Kagome, I'm just confused, we were fighting, we've been fighting for a while."

"What are you fighting about, the fact that she's gone a lot, that's not really that bad...because you know that if you were to just ask her she would stay in the states, and even turn some shoots down for you!"

"She doesn't want to fucking have kids!"

Kagome paused, so she had finally told him. She could see it now, she probably told him about how she didn't want to ruin her body, she winced because she remembered Kikyo's opinion on children.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She again looked away, she felt bad for not telling him sooner herself, for she had always known Kikyo's opinion on having children.

"You knew didn't you?"

Shaking her head she said yes.

"It wasn't my place, she had always said that she didn't want children, and for a while I had thought that she had already told you but then you started bringing up the subject of children, and I thought that she needed to be a woman and tell you the truth herself."

Inuyasha shook his head, and he didn't want to get into this so much because he just wanted to ask her if she would go with him on this upcoming business trip, she was out of school for the rest of the month and a little into January, so he should be able to get her to stay with him for a month. The business was only a weekend but he needed more time away, even if it meant missing Christmas with Kikyo, nothing she could say, in a way they were separated for the moment and she had missed a Christmas before.

"I actually called you here to ask you a question and discuss some things with you."

"Oh hold on let me text Miroku and let him know that I will take a cab back to the house because he's outside waiting for me."

Inuyasha nodded his head and watched her as she did so, then slip her phone back into her purse.

"Okay, well I'm going away on a business trip this weekend, and I wanted to stay away longer than that for maybe a month or just a couple of weeks, and I was wondering if maybe you would come with me."

"Oh I don't know..."

"It's China, come on I need a getaway and I need you to help me keep my mind off of this, isn't eating me alive..."

Kagome stared at him, and remembered that she still hadn't told him why Kouga left her, hadn't told him that Kikyo confronted her about their affair. Now would probably be the time.

"Inuyasha, do you know why Kouga left me, did Kikyo tell you?"

"No, I figured maybe he was getting into his father's business too much, and he's got school on the side, and you're going to school. But if there is a real reason, then what is it?"

"Kikyo...she umm...well how do I say this. I can't believe that she didn't say anything to you. Well Kikyo, she knows that we've been sleeping together, and she sent pictures of you and I...together...on your couch, to Kouga. Kouga was furious, and he broke up with me, in front of Miroku. He demanded that he have his ring back, and then he told me that he never wanted to see my face again." Kagome almost wasn't able to finish what she was saying before she broke down, she fell to her knees crying. Inuyasha, instantly gathered her up into his arms and began whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"So Kikyo, ruined your relationship with Kouga? But she didn't say anything to me, she was going to just stay with me and pretend that she didn't know?"

"I'm assuming that she expected me to tell you why Kouga left me, and break it off with you. I didn't know what to do, because by the time she told me that she was the one that gave the photo's to Kouga, you had already left her. But she made it sound like you were leaving her for me, but I told her that wasn't possible..."

"Shh...let's just forget about this, come with me, come to China. We can get away, spend sometime together, you need time away and I do to. By the time we come back you'll have school to go back to, and if me and Kikyo haven't worked anything out yet, then I want you to move in with me."

Kagome was speechless, she wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't know Inuyasha..."

"Just say yes...please, do it for me?"

Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eyes, she wanted to go with him, but her sister already knew about their affair, and she didn't want her sister to hate her even more if it looked like they got together officially as soon as he had left her, but before a divorce.

"I will think about it, okay?"


	5. First Trimester

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Nor do I own Yellow Butterflies by Meg and Dia.

Authors Note: This chapter takes place a couple hours after Kagome and Inuyasha spoke at the hotel. And for those of you who may seem a little lost, hell this might be a little for myself too just for reminders, by now Kagome is four weeks pregnant, at the beginning it was late December which I am going to go with December 15, which makes it December 22. It's my story so what I say goes okay...hahaha. Oh and Kagome is going to school to become a doctor. And for those who are curious, and don't want to do the counting, if she is four weeks pregnant then the baby was conceived on November 24.

Love

Chapter 5: First Trimester!

Kagome was sitting on the couch with the t.v. switched off, her bare feet were propped up on Miroku's lap for he was being kind and giving her a foot massage. She was flipping through a book that she had stopped to pick up on her way home from Inuyasha's hotel. _What to Expect When You're Expecting_, that was the name of her new book. At the moment she was reading up on the first trimester, since that is what she was in considering she was only four weeks along.

"Oh, my breasts." She grabbed her breasts as she let out a weird hissing noise, and Miroku just gave her a look that said she was out of her mind.

"Please, explain to me why you are grabbing and holding your...breasts." Kagome looked at him, then she looked down and smiled noticing what she was doing.

"Well it says here, that my breasts are going to get larger, but I don't have a problem with that, but it also says that they are going to start hurting. And my nipples are going to..."

Right then Kagome remembered that she was speaking to a man, "Oh I'm sorry Miroku, I'm sure you don't want to hear about my breasts."

Miroku shook his head and just smiled. "It's alright, I don't really mind, I mean you need to be able to talk to somebody about this. When are you going to schedule a doctor's appointment?"

Kagome was about to respond when she suddenly began to feel quite nauseas, and she quickly dropped her book to the floor and ran to the bathroom. Though to her surprise, Miroku was right behind her, holding her hair back so that she was able to puke without getting it into her hair. Once she was finished and sure that she wasn't going to start again anytime soon, she leaned back and smiled at Miroku.

"Thank you."

Miroku helped Kagome up and walked with her back to the living room where she quickly swept her pregnancy book back up and quickly sunk back into the couch.

"I'm not sure, if I go with Inuyasha it will be after I get back from there."

"Are you going to tell him?"

Kagome pretended like she didn't hear him, and continued to read in her book then she thought of something new to say.

"August eighteenth."

"What about August eighteenth?"

"That's my due date, or at least that is what I calculated, since I know when the baby was conceived, it makes it a little easier."

Miroku nodded his head and decided not to discuss telling Inuyasha with her anymore, well for the time being.

"So, how is Kikyo dealing with the 'separation'?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't spoken to her since she confronted me. She won't answer any of my phone calls and she hasn't even tried to contact me."

_Elsewhere_

Kikyo stood out in the cold wearing a heavy white coat over a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she was knocking on the hotel door that she knew Inuyasha was sitting behind, trying to pretend that he didn't know she was there. Again she banged on the door and this time she screamed something at him that she knew he would hear.

"Can't we at least talk, I don't want any rash decisions being made before we can talk about them, together...like a married couple does."

She was surprised when he cracked open the door and looked at her, there was something in his eyes that seemed to make her think that he was even more angrier at her than he was a week ago.

Inuyasha didn't say a word to her, but he opened the door wide enough for her to enter the hotel room. Once she was in, he shut the door and stood there in silence, he was speechless, for some reason even though she knew that he had been sleeping with her sister and she didn't say anything to him, it didn't lessen his anger towards her deciding that they just weren't going to have kids. In fact it almost made him feel angrier, it seemed like she thought that she was in charge of everything, when in reality she wasn't.

"You know, it's one thing to not want kids, but with the reasons that you have, it's just wrong. You're not having kids for all the wrong reasons, but still...No I'm not going to talk to you about this now. I let you in to tell you something, not for you to tell me something."

Kikyo looked at him, and she just wanted to scream out and ask him why he was being so foolish, and to tell him to get his ass into the car and come home...and she was about to say it when Inuyasha let something out.

"I'm going to China. This weekend, on a business trip. The business is only for the weekend, but I need some time to think, so I will be staying for a couple extra weeks..."

"Okay, that's fair..." When she was really thinking that it was a load of bullshit and he needed to be home with her, spending Christmas with her.

"That's not all though, I asked Kagome to come with me, and she said that she's not sure about it but I'm pretty sure she will probably be going."

Kikyo just about blew up, at that moment she would give anything to just strangle her little sister, she was ruining her life. Stealing her husband in all respects.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, she's not going. You can't take my little sister! You'll go to China, with her, stuff will happen and before I know it you will be coming back and contacting a lawyer to file for divorce."

"Kikyo, stop that. Don't blame Kagome, none of this is her fault, I approached her for every situation, if you should be taking your anger out on anyone it should be me. And she has nothing to do with me leaving you right now."

"Oh that's right, because you like fucking her and me at the same time! She probably didn't even care that Kouga left her..."

"That's not true, she was over here crying her heart out over that, she really did care about him, just she was trying to comfort me, I was so lonely when you went away on your trips all I had was her and my work! Now I don't want to hear this anymore, you leave. I will contact you when I get back from China with my decision. So you will know at the beginning of January if I'm filing for divorce or not okay?"

Kikyo didn't say anything, she just opened the door and fled, she was furious and hurt all at the same time. She couldn't believe it, she was going to lose her husband...all because she didn't want to have kids. It was then that she realized her huge mistake. It was not just because of that, she had been ignoring her husband's needs and so he found comfort from the one person that everyone knows cares about everyone else, her little sister.

She got into her Mitsubishi Eclipse and drove home to her empty house that she once shared with Inuyasha, who was supposed to be the love of her life, the one bright light in her life. And now after eight years he was staying in a hotel and would be leaving in two days to go to China, and probably will have her little sister on his arm going with him.

The first thing she did when she got into the house was go upstairs into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom that she shared with Inuyasha, and grabbed her birth control pills. She took one look at them and threw them into the trash can. She was going to let Inuyasha know when he got back from China that she quit taking her birth control pills and she was able to conceive. All he had to was make love to her and they could start a family. She was going to change, she had a college degree she could take time off from her modeling career and get a regular job, or even let Inuyasha do the working, he had a good job. Sacrifices, she would give these things up just to keep him in her life. Just hopefully it wouldn't be too late.

_On the otherside of town_

It was around midnight when Kagome was sitting up in her bed that Miroku let her sleep in, she was rubbing her tummy. Her tummy was still flat but she knew something was there, she knew something could hear her and she began to hum.

_**She was just five years old**_

_**A slightly moody day.**_

_**She couldn't stay away, from that rivers edge and I.**_

_**I turn my back to count.**_

_**All the daffodil seas that surrounded.**_

_**I close my eyes, and then heard the water wake up.**_

Kagome had begun to softly sing to her stomach, she was enjoying that she knew her baby would know exactly what she sounded like when he/she was born. Though unbeknowst to her, she and the baby weren't the only ones who could hear her singing. For Miroku had heard her humming when he walked by and he decided to listen for a moment.

_**And I, I can still hear that scream, It's still lingering, in the air, everywhere**_

_**"Mother, please save me, grab my hand" (I can't, I can't)**_

_**I can still see that face, sink beneath the waves. Baby please, breath for me, give me time I am here.**_

As she rubbed her belly and continued to sing, she could feel the butterflys stir up, the fetus was moving. And she smiled. Miroku out in the hallway was still listening and he to was smiling, it was sweet, she was singing to her unborn child. It almost reminded him of Sango, when she was carrying their child.

_**Where did you go?**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**Hey, where'd you go?**_

_**Were the angels that lonely?**_

_**Couldn't they suffice for anybody else?**_

_**Can't everybody just lie to me.**_

_**She's home, she's home. Crying for me now.**_

_**Every night on a Monday, I will visit the same spot that I hate.**_

_**Yes the plce that baby loved, and now she can taste it, oh it took her away.**_

Tears were rolling down Kagome's face, she was full of confusion but she knew she needed to be strong for herself and the baby now.

_**It's been five years since then.**_

_**And when it hits September..**_

_**I'll feel like I'm dying again.**_

_**Ian still won't even talk to me, talk to me!**_

_**Isn't this pain, guilt enough?**_

_**I can't even look out of the window, without seeing reflections distorted in the sun.**_

_**And I can still hear that scream**_

_**And the pain hits me like gunshot.**_

_**And I'm heading on the way to the floor, I hear her name and it kills me.**_

_**Oh, Bottles up, Bottles up, Bottles up.**_

_**And I'm trying my best to hurt me.**_

_**Ian says it's never enough**_

_**A razor to the wrist for each unshed tear, cough it up, drink it up, drink it up.**_

Miroku could see that she was beginning to cry and he could tell that she was sad and confused. He could only imagine what she was going through, but he almost felt like this was all happening for a reason. He didn't think too hard right then though, he wanted to continue to listen to her sing, she had a beautiful voice. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes, he lost himself in her voice.

_**So I had a coma, when I crashed my car in the lake.**_

_**I saw your face down there I knew, it was not a mistake.**_

_**So I went to the doctor. I told him, oh my heart will break, If I couldn't see you. He just, gave me**_

_**more pills**_

_**But, I saw you up there.**_

_**Still floating by the river.**_

_**God, you always loved that river.**_

_**I bet your heaven looks just like it.**_

_**Then I'll like it too, even though it scares me now.**_

_**But when I'm with you.**_

_**I'll be just fine, I'll be just fine.**_

_**We can sit, we can talk about, talk about...Butterflies. Butterflies. Butterflies.**_

He heard her finish and could tell that she was now sobbing into her pillow, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to go to her. So he did. He didn't say anything he just slipped into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her, and she accepted it. She kept on crying and crying, sobbing into the pillow why. Why her, why now. Why with _him_. He was not hers and never would be, even if he did know about the child, she knew he could never love her the way he loves Kikyo, the way she needs him to love her. The way she wishes she could love him, because now that she thought about it, she didn't feel for him the way she thought she did.

She hated herself.

"I hate myself."

Miroku held her tighter and told her that she shouldn't.

"There is no reason you need to hate yourself, you are going to be fine."

She stopped shuttering from the tears and sat up to look Miroku in the eyes, she was quiet though. But he knew she had something on her mind.

"Are you sure? How do you know I'll be fine, I'm going to school to be a doctor, and I'm pregnant with my brother-in-law's baby with nobody to help me."

"That's not true, I'll help you. Anything you need I'll get it."

Kagome looked at him, she couldn't believe her ears. At that moment she realized, Miroku was always there and she didn't understand why she didn't ever see it, see him. She was just too distracted, but at that moment she had become even more confused.

"Thank you, Miroku." At that moment she couldn't resist it anymore, she leaned in to give him a kiss. It was like she had rubbed her sock covered feet against the floor and then kissed a door knob, a shock of static electricity hit her lips when hers touched his.

Miroku whispered into her mouth, "I love you."

Kagome's eyes shot wide open and she froze.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry..."

Kagome felt so guilty, she felt like she was betraying her best friend, even if she was dead. This was her husband, and she had just kissed him and if she heard correctly, he thinks that he loves her. As fast as she could she got out of the bed and put some slippers on and sprinted down the stairs, where she grabbed her car keys and was quickly out the door before Miroku had the chance to stop her.

"Come on, Come on...Inuyasha answer your damn cell phone."

A couple more rings and finally a groggy, sleepy Inuyasha answered the phone with a, "Hello?"

"Inuyasha, it is Kagome. I'm going to China with you, and I'm on my way over to your hotel room right now, I'm a little lonely."

She could hear a smile in his voice when he responded with an okay and that he would wait up until she got there. Kagome had decided that right now she was really confused, confused on how she felt for Miroku, how she felt for Inuyasha. She had decided that it would just be easier to get away and think, even if it was with Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I want to apologize, in Chapter One the song Two Rivers, is really sang by Avril Lavigne.


	6. China

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Co.

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. I had decided that I wouldn't wait for reviews, because if I did then I would lose interest and I wouldn't finish this lovely story. In fact, quite a few of the chapters had already been written up before I even posted the first one on Fanfiction. Get the goal in mind, or else I would be just as blind.

P.S. There is a chunk of this chapter, that you fanfiction folks can find on mediaminer just look me up as LookAtMe and the story name is the same or go to my profile for the url.

Love

Chapter Six:China

It had been two weeks since he had made his mistake, the mistake of letting his growing feelings show when she was still quite vulnerable. Now she was off in China with _him_ and yet he couldn't stop thinking about her, even when he was working. He tried to bury himself in his work, to take his mind off of her, she was probably having a good time, enjoying the company of the man that she secretly but knowingly loved. To him this wasn't a revelation that he had just made, in fact he had painfully pushed away the small but significant feelings he had felt for her when he was still married to Sango, before she...

Then when he had been able to move on without taking any unnecessary steps back, he had let his feelings resurface in his mind, although by then Kagome had already become engaged to Kouga, but still had not discontinued the relationship that she had with Inuyasha. Now he wanted to kick himself, everytime he was brave enough to make a move his heart would be crushed. And he just wanted to scream out to her I LOVE YOU. So badly he wants to be there for her, and he's enjoying this chance to be apart of an unborn child's life again. When Sango had been alive and pregnant he spent a lot of time at work, trying to become more and more financially stable so they could give the baby anything and everything it would ever want.

For a year after Sango's death he had stayed in contact with Kohaku, but recently he had flown out of the states to do some schooling abroad, and he would tell him of what he was feeling and how he felt guilty. But it was nice to know that Kohaku did not get mad at him for trying to move on, he actually told him that he should make a move but he was never able to.

"What now?" He asked himself out loud, while running his hands through his hair. He then looked over at the clock and realized that he really needed to start getting ready for work, he had an hour before he had to be there. Once Kagome had left for China with Inuyasha, Miroku had burried his head into this new opportunity. His job now was to try and close a deal with Naraku, the president of Wendoma.

It wasn't as easy as he had thought it was going to be. This Naraku, was almost impossible to get a hold of, and when you were able to speak to him he was quite rude. As a matter of fact, he didn't really understand why his boss wanted to work side by side with this man in the first place, he was a real pain in the arse. Then again he had to admit, the man was a freaking genius, even if he didn't have proper manners.

_China_

_**I want you to want me**_

_**I need you to need me**_

_**I'd love you to love me**_

_**I'm beggin you to beg me**_

Kagome was more or less, screaming/singing in the shower. Inuyasha had been keeping her so busy, that she needed to unwind and taking a shower was perfect. Yet she still had so much energy and this was all she could think of doing.

_**I want you to want me**_

_**I need you to need me**_

_**I'd love you to love me**_

_**I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt**_

_**I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me**_

She heard some movement outside of the bathroom door and she knew that Inuyasha was back from his trip downstairs. She knew that he was going to be joining her, and sure enough he opened the door. Though she didn't care, she kept screaming out the words to her hearts content.

_**Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying**_

_**Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying**_

_**Feelin all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin**_

_**Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin**_

Inuyasha had quickly undressed and hopped into the shower to join Kagome, he was smiling at her while she stopped to giggle at her own actions, then she again began to sing.

_**I want you to want me.**_

_**I need you to need me.**_

_**I'd love you to love me.**_

_**I'm beggin you to be me**_

_**I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.**_

_**I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.**_

_**Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin**_

She didn't get to finish the phrase before Inuyasha had grabbed her and pulled her close and began kissing her, she couldn't help but let her hands roam all over his body, he was so toned and he felt so tense, but not nearly as tense as he had been feeling when they first arrived. Though before her thoughts could wander much further away from the situation at hand, Inuyasha had pushed her body against the wall of the shower, ravishing her body with kisses.

Kagome woke up to a dark room, with Inuyasha's head lying on her chest, and carefully she removed him from her body and rolled out of the bed to stand. Standing there she put her hands on her stomach. It had been two weeks since she had just up and left without a word to Miorku except saying that she was going to China with Inuyasha because she just needed some time away. By now she was six weeks along and still hadn't been to the doctor, she knew that she would have to go as soon as she got back. Though right there she had realized that something was wrong, rubbing her belly while staring at Inuyasha...she could just tell that her stomach had grown over the past two weeks, this was very strange. She instantly went to the bathroom to look at her stomach. Looking at the mirror she could see a small bulge where a once flat tummy used to be. She was shocked to say the least, from what she read she shouldn't start showing, well at least looking pregnant until she was almost thirteen weeks, and that was six weeks away.

She kept rubbing her belly and thinking, she was scared and she had no one to talk to about it here. Though Inuyasha and Kikyo were separated, and from the way Inuyasha had been talking to her, he was going to be filing for a divorce when they got back, she didn't want to tell him that she was carrying his first child.

"Oh no..." Quickly she shut the bathroom door and stuck her head into the toilet and released vomit. Though this time, it was different. It just kept coming and coming.

Kagome spent twenty to thirty minutes throwing up back to back into that toilet. And she thought to herself, I can't do this by myself. She began to sob to herself and at that moment she just wanted to curl up into a ball and fall asleep, but she knew she couldn't. She flushed the toilet for the last time, and exited the bathroom, heading back to the bed.

She crawled into the bed after she had grabbed a baggy t-shirt to cover her noticeably protruding belly. When she was under the covers and closing her eyes to go back to sleep, Inuyasha had crawled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and began to whisper into her ear.

"I love you Kagome."

There it was, the words that she had wanted to hear for as long as she could remember but oddly enough it did nothing for her. And it dawned on her, that she didn't want him the way she had thought she had.

"But I don't love you." There she said it, and it was completley quiet. Inuyasha sat up in bed and turned the lamp on that was on the night stand and stared at her.

"What?"

"I've realized Inuyasha I don't love you, I though I did, I truley thought I did. There was no reason in my mind that could justify my relationship with you even though you were married to my sister Kikyo, except that I was in love with you. But I'm not, I just now realized that I'm not."

Inuyasha couldn't stand to hear what he was hearing.

"Don't be mad at me, you know that Kikyo will still take you back, there is still time. You love her and don't deny it. And I think it's your love for her that you're trying to redirect towards me, simply because you're hurt. And I guarantee you that Kikyo, she loves you so much, she probably hates herself right now for everything. I want you to come back to America with me tomorrow, and work things out with Kikyo."

"I'm not going back, not tomorrow at least. You can go, but I'm not going."

Kagome sat there staring at Inuyasha, and now that she knew for a fact that she wasn't in love with Inuyasha, she wasn't sure what she was going to do now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku was reading the _What To Expect When You're Expecting_ book that Kagome had been reading, she had left it here when she went to China because she didn't want Inuyasha to possibly find anything that indicated her pregnancy. He was just flipping through, he knew that she was at only six weeks now but he was looking ahead into the second trimester. He couldn't help but laugh at the image of Kagome at twenty weeks, when she would be having trouble getting out of bed, because he was sure by then she would be quite big even if she is normally a quite skinny girl.

He was still laughing when he heard the phone ring.

"Hello." He picked the phone up after the first two rings.

"Miroku, it's me, I'm coming home tomorrow."

"But, why?"

"Inuyasha told me that he loved me, and I realized I didn't love him back, and I told him. Then I told him that I felt that he should be trying to work it out with Kikyo. So to avoid the akwardness, I'm coming home early, I was going to wait for tomorrow, but he found me a red eye flight that leaves in an hour. Don't worry about coming to get me from the airport, I'll take a cab back to the house."

Miroku didn't even get to say anything before she had hung up the phone.

He had spoke to Kikyo after Inuyasha and Kagome had left and she had told him that she had stopped taking her pills because when Inuyasha got back, she had planned on getting him to come home to her with the thought of starting a family. He had wanted to tell Kagome about it, but she had hung up before he had gotten the chance to. But he was quite excited that she was coming back home, he wanted to apologize for his action, for he hadn't been able to apologize before she left.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know it's short but I didn't know what else to add, it just seemed right, right where it's at now.


	7. First Doctors Appointment

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: This chapter takes place two weeks after Kagome has returned from China.

Love

Chapter Seven: First Doctors Appointment

When Kagome had first come back from China, she had called the doctor and they had set up an appointment for when she was eight weeks, Miroku had decided that he would accompany her to the appointment so that she wouldn't have to go through it all by herself.

"Miroku, do I look fat?"

He looked at her, he didn't think she looked fat, but she was gaining quite a bit of weight for only eight weeks along. Instead of saying anything like that he just shook his head.

"No, you look just fine."

Kagome just shook her head and rested her hands on her belly, unfortunatley when she had returned to school the day before quite a few people had noticed that she had put on some weight and had mentioned it. She only pretended like she didn't care, saying that she had a big Christmas this year which in reality wasn't far from the truth. Though she couldn't wear the jeans that she normally would wear and so she resorted to one of her dresses for the day, which didn't help much, it showed her belly off just a little bit more. It wasn't a huge bump like she felt it was, it was just kinda...there. Luckily though, she was liking this stage that she was at because the naseau was residing a bit, though she felt exhausted after she did because she did would puke for a long period of time when she did.

"Kagome...Kagome Higurashi."

Finally her name had been called her and Miroku both stood up and walked back into the doctors office where Miroku was asked to stand outside so she could change into a gown...but she was allowed to keep her tights on so they could pull the gown up a bit to get to her belly. When they allowed Miroku back in he saw Kagome laying on the table with a gown on with her black tights still on.

"So eight weeks huh? Well you look a little bit further along than that."

Kagome shook her head, meaning to say that she felt like she was further along also.

"Well Kagome, my name is Dr. Boo, but you can call me Karen if you would like." She then turned to Miroku.

"You must be the father of this child."

"Oh no, ma'am, my name is Miroku...I'm just a good friend of hers, just helping her out. My wife was pregnant once..." Miroku's eyes cast down.

"Well Kagome I have a few questions for you really quick before we do an ultrasound, to see how the baby is doing in there."

"Okay, Karen, what would you like to know because I have lots to tell."

"First off, morning sickness, it's normal but how are you handling it."

"Well at first it was really bad, I was in the bathroom at all hours of the night and the morning but now...I don't get it so often but when I do I can be in there for a good hour throwing up."

Karen took note of this with a sour face.

"That's not normal...well, not really normal but it doesn't mean anything is wrong with the pregnancy. Now like I said earlier you do look like you are further along than you claim to be, but I trust that...you seem to remember very well the day of conception. Well now, let's get to the sonogram, okay?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled at Miroku, but he could tell that she was nervous to see the baby, or what is going to be her baby. The doctor got out the gel that she would but on her stomach and rolled the gown Kagome was wearing up and squirted it on her stomach and pulled the machine over and put the cursor on her stomach. Turning on the machine she began to move the cursor around she put her finger on the screen.

"You see that, that's the heartbeat..s"

"What?"

"Well you see the heartbeat, seems strange as if there are..."

"What, what is it, is something wrong Karen?"

"No, no...nothing is wrong. It seems we have found out the reason for your unusually large belly...for the stage you are in. Kagome...you're having twins."

Kagome just about passed out, twins! She wasn't even expecting one child at first, and now...she has two on the way at the same time. And Miroku...he couldn't help it...he had to laugh a bit. The face Kagome had when she heard about twins, it looked as if she was going to die.

"Twins...oh no. How am I supposed to raise twins? Oh Miroku I wish Sango was here..."

Kagome layed her head back and closed her eyes...twins. Now what was she going to tell Inuyasha, _if_ she told Inuyasha. Hey Inuyasha I'm having your first child, and it's not just one but two, twins!

-------------------------------------------

Stepping into the house and closing the door after Miroku, Kagome stopped in the hall and looked down at her protruding belly that you could see very well on her small petite body, and glared. Not just one but two babies were growing inside of her.

"Okay, you're both grounded right now, and it will last until you are eighteen. You want to know why? Because you are twins, who gave you permission to be twins, defianetly not me and your dad didn't because he doesn't even know about you."

"Kagome, stop talking mean to your kids!"

"What, I'm mad at them now! See if I sing to them again."

She went to go sit down in the recliner when her cell phone went off, and she retrieved it quickly from her purse. Looking at the caller id, it said Kikyo. That would be the first time she saw that name on her caller id in almost a month. She decided that maybe it was something nice that her sister wanted to say, because she didn't really need anything upsetting happening when she was going to be sitting down to do her homework.

"Hello?"

"Hey little sis, how are you?"

"I'm okay, I guess...how about you, you sound quite happy."

"Oh, I am happy, Inuyasha told me what you said before you left China. I love you for that, for cutting it off."

"Well I decided that I needed to move on, that I didn't care for him like that, and I felt that you two could still mend things. Like you said, he married you not me."

"Okay, Kagome."

"Is that all you called for, because I do have some homework that I need to get done, no offense but yea..."

"Oh, no it's okay. Oh but hey Kag?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to take you out to dinner sometime...when is a good time for you?"

"Oh, I don't know. What is today...the fifteenth of January right?"

"Yes...oh how about on the twenty sixth...I know it sounds so far away but me and Inuyasha are going to be busy in the next few weeks...we're trying to get pregnant you know?"

Pregnant...twins. Oh god she was having twins...but wait they weren't talking about her they were talking about Kikyo here...oh right she's supposed to say congratulations and good luck.

"Well, I'm happy for you, I wish you the best of luck. And the twenty sixth sounds good to me, just check back in with me ok? I will put it down in my calendar though ok?"

"Yes, and I will be checking you in on my PDA."

Right, your PDA. But Kagome was happy, she was glad that Kikyo was going to be spending more time with her husband, and has changed her mind about children.

"Hey Kikyo..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry...about everything."

"No, not now...we will talk about this over dinner when we get together okay?"

"Ok...I will see you then...goodbye."

Kagome then hung up the phone and stood back up so that she could go and retrieve her back pack from the guest room. She looked down at her belly as she walked up the stairs and decided that she would change also that way she could just cover up the 'bump'. She didn't care how small of a bump it was...it was still a bump that according to a single baby pregnancy shouldn't be there.

Coming back downstairs with her notebook and her book from the one class that she had homework in, in hand she felt much more comfortable in the baggy t-shirt that she was wearing along with a pair of stretchy shorts. She decided that she would do her homework in the dining room which was connected to the kitchen, and as she sat in one of the chairs she hear Miroku humming to himself as he was cooking their dinner.

"Hey big guy! Whatcha cooking?"

"Oh only your favorite...ramen."

He had to say it, Kagome shook her head as she slapped her hand over her mouth and stood up to run to the bathroom that was just outside of the kitchen in the hallway.

"I shouldn't have mentioned that...but she asked."

This time luckily Kagome's throw up session didn't last very long and she emerged from the bathroom after five minutes and resumed her seat and began on her homework.

"You got any crackers in that cabinet?"

"Sure do, you want some?"

Kagome shook her head yes as she read the questions at the end of the section that had been assigned in class, it was pretty easy she was confident that she would have this finished by the end of the hour. Miroku fetched the crackers from the cabinet though and sat down at the table with her and handed the crackers to her. She never ate a whole lot at once but she sure as hell always ate more than three times a day. Miroku just sat there eating his crackers while he watched Kagome do her homework when she slammed her pencil down on the table, he knew she was about to go on a rant about having twins. She had been doing it all day, ever since she found out at the doctors office. After the doctors office they had gone out to the store to grab some milk and brought it back, and she had stared at her belly in the restroom with tears in her eyes asking god how she could be having twins. The only time she had been quiet about it was when they went to the theatres to see The Nanny Diaries. Yes, it was a girly movie, but Kagome is scary pregnant so he decided that he would just go to make her happy.

She looked at him and she was amazed at how much he had been trying to help her, true she was only eight weeks along and he could kick her out at any time if he wanted, but he was the only one who knew that she was pregnant. She hadn't even called her mom to tell her yet. Truth be told, she was scared to tell her mom because Kikyo was her daughter too and she didn't want Kikyo to know that she was pregnant. The only thing that she had told her mother was that she was sorry for sleeping with Inuyasha, but her mother never held that against her and in a way thanked her because it seemed to open Kikyo's eyes to see the world her husband was living in.

"Do you think I'm going to be a bad mother?"

"Of course not!"

"Would you move with me, far away from here so that Inuyasha and Kikyo could never know."

"No, you're not moving. And if you plan on going out to eat with Kikyo in two weeks then you better find some clothes that hide that belly of yours because I'm sure you will be a little bit bigger by then too, but you realize that you're going to have to tell them sooner or later."

She was quiet for a moment and he could see a tear drop from her eye.

"I know, I'm just so scared. I don't want my sister to hate me forever."

Miroku stood up and went to her side and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. He even smoothed his hand over her long silky hair, he just wished that he could take away all the pain because he could only imagine what she felt like she was going through.

"It's okay, everything will be alright I promise."

Kagome shut her book and pulled away from him and stood up. She looked at him as she stood there, he wore his shoulder length black hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck with strands loose that hung around his dark eyes, and he really was handsome and he was willing to comfort her when she really needed it. Not to mention he has never once told a soul of her secrets, especially this really big twin secret. And she smiled, smiled because she realized why she had said that she didn't love Inuyasha, because she honestly didn't, she had been developing underlying feelings for Miroku.

She was smiling at him, and it made him feel all warm inside. She really did have a million dollar smile, and her caring personality was going to make her a great doctor someday. And was it just his imagination or was she walking closer to him, no she really was.

Kagome approached Miroku and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry for running off when you gave me that kiss."

He kissed her back letting her know that her apology was accepted and he knew that she was just in a big mess, and still is. He wanted her to know that he would always be there for her and he wanted to help out with these children of hers.

"You know how beautiful you look right now?"

"Oh shut up, I'm all swollen..."

"You're not that big, you have a little bump that hold your beautiful children."

She smiled, he always knew what to say and he always made everything, every little problem seem like absolutley nothing.

"Now, young lady you better get back to doing your homework if you ever want to become a doctor."

Laughing Kagome sat back down in her chair to finish her homework while Miroku left the room to go watch a little bit of his recorded shows on TiVo in the living room before he went to bed.

It had been an hour since they had their little talk and Kagome was up in her room sitting on the bed leaning against some pillows.

_Disreguard what we know_

_Well your voice is so low_

_Will I stay_

_Will I go this evening_

_See the light on the rail_

_Reflect red off the tail lights_

_In front of us._

_Slowly leading_

She was tracing circles around her belly button, for she had her shirt pushed up to right below her now slightly enlarged breasts, to touch her belly getting as close to her babies as she could, singing them to sleep.

_Heed my warning my darling_

_Don't let the twilight drown_

_Feel the shoreline thriving_

_Turn Around_

_Turn Around_

_Turn Around_

Smiling she was excited for the next few weeks to go by, because from what she read in her baby book the second trimester is when she would be able to feel her babies move around.

_Well we pull off the road,_

_Sinking slow, sinking slow_

_And the gravel recedes into dust_

_And the unfaithful sun_

_Went to burn all alone_

_Just to love, just for love_

_Just for plain simple love._

_Heed my warning my darling_

_Don't let the twilight drown_

_Feel the shoreline thriving_

_Turn Around_

_Turn Around_

_Turn Around_

"You two are really lucky I was in a good mood tonight, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to hear me sing tonight."

"I knew you wouldn't deprive them of your singing, you just love it, and you love those kids, even if you didn't want twins."

"Didn't want twins?! I didn't even want one, but I can deal with it, because I have you now...don't I?"

Miroku shook his head and smiled as he slinked his way over to the bed, he crawled in and grabbed her and began to tickle her. She was laughing when she screamed out.

"I have to go pee Miroku!"

"Sorry."

He let her go and she quickly got up and made her way to the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. Miroku was so happy, now he felt like his life was complete...well almost. He had been feeling horrible about the way he felt for Kagome, because he thought she didn't feel the same way for him as he did for her, but apparently he had been wrong because she had revealed to him tonight that she wanted him to be in her life.

"AAAAA"

Kagome had screamed and it made him panic, so he got up and ran into the bathroom where she was at. When he barged in she had her underwear off looking at it and crying.

"What's wrong?"

"There is blood in my underwear, I'm pregnant, I'm not supposed to be bleeding! Miroku, I'm going to lose my babies!"

"Calm down Kagome, spotting is normal, and you just saw the doctor today and if they would have seen anything wrong they would have said something about it, gave you some precautions to go by."

He could tell that nothing he was saying was getting into her brain, so he did the only thing he could think of doing. He grabbed her and made shushing noises trying to comfort her and whispered into her ear.

"Let's just go to be and we'll call the doctor in the morning okay?"

"Okay..."


	8. Restricted

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Authors Note: Oooo...spotting. Well everyone knows that's normal, but only to a certain extent.

Love

Chapter Eight: Restricted

"Spotting is quite normal in the first trimester, though the first trimester is when most first time mothers are most likely to miscarriage...you shouldn't worry too much when you spot, but if you ever bleed it's always a good thing to come to me so that we can check just to make sure. Confidence is easier to have when you're backed up by a doctor's reassurance."

Kagome sat there with her hands on her stomach, nodding her head. Miroku would have came with her that morning but he needed to go to work, and it was a thursday so she didn't have any classes to go to. She was just happy that everything was fine with her babies, they were very healthy and had quite strong heartbeats.

"Now though, just because spotting is normal doesn't mean that you aren't going to have some guidelines to go by until you are into the very beginning of you second trimester."

"That's fine, what is it though?"

"Well this pregnancy takes place in the belly area and the pelvic area, which now you are on pelvic rest...so no sex."

Kagome almost laughed, like that would really be a problem.

"That's fine...I thought you were going to tell me that I couldn't go to school. Hahaha."

Dr. Boo smiled at Kagome and shook her hand as she left the room.

"Now I'll see you in two weeks when you're ten weeks okay?"

"Okay." Kagome smiled and grabbed her purse as she walked out of the room and into the hallway and she could hear her heels echo through the hallway and she smiled. She was just happy that everything was fine, and today she actually wanted to show her belly off a bit so she wore another dress, this one was white and reached two inches above her thighs and the sleeves were long and at the elbow they fanned out like bells. Her hair was left down and she had straightened it this morning before she came into the doctor's. She had called two days ago, but they had scheduled the appointment for two days later because they weren't too worried and Dr. Boo was booked for the past two days.

She walked into the opposite hallway and stopped at the desk where the receptionist that she had left her coat with was stationed. Tapping on the counter she gave the woman a warm smile and mouthed a thank you while she grabbed her black fur coat and draped it over her arm. When she walked through the doors into the waiting room she stopped to pull her long hair over her shoulder and tie it there with a hair tie. She smoothed her hair out as she then realized that it reached down to her belly button.

Once she was in the elevator she put her coat on and slung her purse strap over her neck so that she wouldn't have to hold onto it constantly. The elevator stopped on the first floor and she stepped out into the lobby and stood close to the doors that lead to the outside as she dug her cell phone out of her purse to call a cabbie. She had the cab company on speed dial that way she didn't have to stand on the curb trying to flag one down. Normally she would just drive her car but she didn't want to drive herself in the city, she would only drive in the suburbs, where she lived.

It only took a minute for a cab to stop in front of the office building and smiling she walked out the doors and opened the cab door and slid in. She was really happy today and it was strange, just yesterday she had been miserable. During her anatomy class at the college she had left the room at least three times to throw up, and once she spewed on the teachers shoes. She felt horrible, after class though she tried to apologize to Mr. Totosai, but he wouldn't have it, he knew she was pregnant and there really wasn't anything that she could do about it, he was just happy that she still managed to make it to class everytime.

Sitting in the cab she told him where she needed to go, she wasn't having him take her all the way to the suburbs and home, because that she wasn't willing to pay for. She would drive herself to the little cafe between the city and the suburbs and park and then call a cab to come get her. Well the cab was only a couple blocks away when her cell phone went off, and it was default ringer, which meant it wasn't somebody that normally called her, or at least called her cell phone. Digging her phone back out of her purse she saw the caller id said...Rin. A smile spread across her face, she hadn't talked to her in a long time hell she didn't think Inuyasha talked to her that much and she was married to his brother.

Quickly she picked up the phone and dropped a twenty into the front seat that way she wouldn't have to stop her conversation when they stopped at the cafe.

"Oh my goodness...I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"I know! That's why I called...well okay, I lied that's not why I called."

"Well thanks, what do you want then, because if you're not calling to just talk then you must want something."

"I want to see you, that's what."

Kagome opened the cab door as it stopped and she mouthed to the drive to keep the change from her twenty and closed the door behind her as she walked towards her car and leaned against it to continue her conversation with Rin.

"Well, Rin. I'm not going to fly my happy ass all the way to Minnesota. I flew to China over Christmas break and I'm done with flying for another couple of years."

"No silly. I'm in town, Sesshomaru and I are in town visiting. Besides he heard that Kikyo and Inuyasha had gone through a rough patch so he decided to come back to spend a little time with his brother."

"Inuyasha isn't going to move to Minnesota to work for Sesshomaru, he and Kikyo are trying to get pregnant now, they patched everything up. And in a sense it's thanks to my doing."

"Oh really..."

"Yeah, but I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Well that's okay, because we can talk about it when I come to see you."

"I don't live with Kouga anymore though, we kinda broke up and now I'm staying with Miroku because I didn't want to be a burden on my mother, because she's already a little frail. And you can come see me as long as you call ahead of time that way I can make sure everything is perfect for you and Sesshomaru."

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about Sesshomaru for, because, my little Sesshy is taking his little brother out tonight in fact he's already left and when I come see you it'll be all by myself."

"That's fine but I would still like a few hours notice, or even fifteen! Okay?"

"Okay...I'll see you later then. Love!"

"Love!"

Kagome snapped her phone shut and shoved it back into her purse and dug out her keys, pushing the button to unlock the car. Opening the door she slid herself in and quickly turned the car on and thankfully the heater was still quite warm and the air just blasted into her face and around her making her feel quite snug. Today was perfect that is how she felt, everything was fine with her babies, she was feeling quite radiant, and her other best friend was in town to see her.

Driving along she switched through the stations trying to find a song that she would want to let her little babies listen to, she really didn't want to hear any caca bull crap herself let alone let her kids hear bad taste and think it's cool. She was almost home when finally she found a song that she actually liked. She was about to change the channel when she heard the beginning of it and instead she cranked it up and began to enjoy herself.

_No clouds in my storms_

_Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank_

_Coming down with the Dow Jones_

_When clouds come we gone, we Rocafella_

_We fly higher than weather_

_And G5's are better, You know me,_

_an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day_

_Jay, Rain man is back with little Ms. Sunshine_

_Rihanna where you at?_

_You have my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_May be in magazines_

_But you'll still be my star_

_Baby cause in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Because_

Kagome was singing to her steering wheel and just loving her feelings, enjoying being herself for a change. Acting like absolutley nothing was wrong in her life, she had two babies on their way and right now she was actually excited!

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh)_

_These fancy things, will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity, here for Infinity_

_When the war has took it's part_

_When the world has dealt it's cards_

_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_

_Because_

"Babies, do you hear this song? This is mommy's all time favorite song...of the day!"

_You can run into my arms_

_It's okay don't be alarmed_

_Come into me_

_There's no distance in between our love_

_So go on and let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more_

_Because_

Kagome pulled into the drive way of her home, the home she shared with Miroku...who you could call her new 'boyfriend'. She immediatley shut the car off and climbed out locking the doors by pushing the button on her key chain as she walked up the walk to the front door where she fumbled with her house key, and she finally got it in and unlocked the door and walked in. Once in the house she hung her keys on the key rack next to the door and locked the door back up. Then she took her purse and set it down on the desk that was cattied across from the staircase in the hallway, and then she hung her coat on the coat hanger that stood next to the desk. Quickly she stopped and pulled her cell and her newly bought PDA out of her purse and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch as she fumbled for the t.v. remote that sat on the coffee table.

She layed her phone and PDA out on the coffee table as the flicked the t.v. on and went over in her head whether or not she had homework today, and luckily she didn't, she had managed to get it all done when she was at the library yesterday. As she finally focused on the television she saw that her favorite show, The Real World was playing. She smiled and began to relax.

Her relaxation was short lived, fifteen minutes into the show there was a knock at the front door and she rolled her eyes wondering who could possibly be at the door. Shutting the t.v. off she stood up and walked to the front door and smoothed her dress back out. Opening the door she was shocked, it was Rin, she couldn't help it she screamed. Automatically Rin's hands shot to her ears as she too screamed at seeing her best girlfriend.

"Come in girl..come in, it's cold outside."

Rin stepped into the house as Kagome shut the door behind her and they both walked into the living room after removing Rin's coat. A moment went by where none of them said anything, Kagome just simply stared at her friend, she looked gorgeous. Rin was about the same height as she was and she was wearing a pair of levi jeans with a white t-shirt. And now and days she was wearing her hair short, to her shoulders to be exact.

And for a moment she could see that Rin was bitting her lip, which meant she was thinking.

"Turn around please."

Kagome did as she was told and when she had completed a circle she stopped.

"Uh huh...just as I thought."

"What? What's just as you thought?"

"You gained some weight my dear friend!"

"Oh..." Kagome quickly turned and walked towards the kitchen, she need to get some crackers because she was beginning to get a little nauseas and she needed to get away from her friend for a moment. But unfortunatley she followed.

"I'm sorry did I strike a nerve?"

"No..."

"Well anyway...so what exactly was going on between Kikyo and Inuyasha in the first place...did she find out about you and him?"

"Yes, but the thing is he left her for a bit because she had told him that she didn't want to have kids..."

"But you said they were trying to get pregnant now!"

"Yea, only because he left her and went ot China for a bit with me...so she decided that she needed to do a little changing and now she's ready to give up her modeling for a bit to spend more time with him and start a family. And when we were in China, he told me that he loved me and I think he was going to ask me to marry him too."

"Well that's great, I thought that's what you wanted...sort of."

"But when he said it, it sank in and I realized...that I didn't love him...I thought I did but I don't. And I told him that, and I told him to go back to Kikyo and that I was going back to the states early. And now here I am. Kouga had also found out about us that's why we aren't together."

"That's okay, I never really like the guy anyway..."

"But the great thing is that Miroku and I are trying it out now..."

"Wow...I would have never thought..."

Kagome didn't even get to say anything before she felt the nausea hit her again and this time it was too strong, so she ran past her friend and into the bathroom and began puking in the toilet and that continued for a good twenty minutes. When she was finished she got up and washed her face off and turned around. Rin was standing at the door way with her arms crossed.

"When did you find out?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Does he know?"

"Does who know, Rin what are you talking about?"

"Kagome don't play stupid, the weight gain, you're puking and you have this weird glow to you...not to mention you're munching on crackers...you hate crackers. You're freaking pregnant and there is no way that is Miroku's."

"No, he doens't know."

"Are you going to tell him? You have to tell him."

"No I'm not going to tell him and no I don't HAVE to tell him. I found out five weeks ago, and I'm eight weeks along. I went to the doctor today and two days ago I found out it's twins and that's why my stomach is protruding as much as it is."

Rin was shocked she just stood there, she couldn't believe it.

"Well it's not like you can hide that, everyone is used to your flat stomach...come on!"

"Miroku and now you are the only one's that know, I haven't even told my mother. If Kikyo and Inuyasha find out about this, it'll ruin their marriage for sure...they've already had a struggle, they don't need this to add to it!"

"You're right...I promise I won't tell anyone...except Sesshomaru...and we both know that he won't tell a soul."

Kagome shook her head, she was right, at least now she would have one other person to talk to about it.

And so it began, she told her about the spotting and the doctor's appointment that she had been coming from when she had called earlier that day.

"So that's why you wanted me to call before hand, so that you could hide your tummy from me huh?"

"Yes..."

"And pelvic rest...no sex?"

"Yep, which is fine...because I'm always so tired anyways so that's one less thing I have to worry about making me tired. It's not like Miroku and I have done anything like that anyway, at least not yet. And I don't want to, I don't want to rush this. It's just nice to have him here for me, to help me out in this situation."

"Well don't worry sweetie, you don't have to depend on just him, now you have me!"

Kagome smiled, she loved this girl.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Umbrella belongs to Rhianna. I Want You To Want Me from Chapter Six is by Cheap Trick. And Strawberry Waltz from Chapter Seven belongs to Meg and Dia...thank you.


	9. Mother

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Love

Chapter Nine: Mother

Miroku had just got out of work and pulled into the driveway behind Kagome's black BMW with his silver Suzuki SUV. He was excited to get inside and hear all about the visit to the doctor's. He was sure she was going to tell him that the doctor said that there was nothing wrong and that she just needed to take it easy and not over exert herself...which is advice that she could have got from himself. Walking up the steps he remembered that he had left his briefcase in the car so he turned back around to get it.

When he finally had managed to get his key in the doorknob and unlock the door, he could hear faint laughter coming from the living room, which was a good sign, that meant she was in a good mood. The only question he had was who was she laughing with, or maybe she was just watching something funny on t.v. Though that thought was shot out of his mind as he walked in and saw an extra coat on a hook.

"Sesshomaru, insists that we wait until I'm finished with college to start having children, which isn't too bad considering I graduate next year."

Rin. Yep, there was no doubt about it, Rin and Sesshomaru were in town. He knew it was only a matter of time before Sesshomaru caught wind of his brother's troubled marriage and returned to try and convince him to move to Minnesota and work for him. Though he knew it wouldn't work considering thanks to Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyo were working things out.

He stood there for a moment longer trying to be a little quieter, wanting to listen to their conversation a little bit longer before they found out that he was home and he would be forced to lay out his life to Rin, since he last saw her. His plan was abolished though, for he heard the clicking of heels against the wood floor approaching the hallway, so he sat his brief case on the table waiting to see who it was.

Kagome's head popped around the corner and a big smile was on her face.

"Well, hello there Miroku, when did you plan on joining us? I told Rin that I thought I heard you pull up."

"Oh I was just doing a little eavesdropping before Rin began to bombard me with questions."

He heard a voice rise from the living room.

"Is that Miroku now?"

Kagome turned her head and shouted back to her.

"It sure is." Kagome turned and walked back towards the living room to rejoin her friend as Miroku hung his coat on the coat hanger and joined the two jabbering girls. He glanced at Kagome and noticed that you could see her bump quite well and he was wondering what she was thinking, if she didn't want people to know then she needed to stop showing it off.

"Well, Kagome here tells me that she is expecting twins."

"Oh so you'll tell her, the woman married to Inuyasha's brother, yet you don't have the nerve to tell Inuyasha yourself."

"I didn't tell her myself, she figured it out because I kind of got sick when she showed up and she could tell that I had put on some weight...which I don't appreciate you pointing out, Rin. It makes me feel self conscious."

Rin put her hands up in the air whispered an apology. But then was over it and put her hand on Kagome's belly and screeched.

"She's been doing that ever since she found out. I keep telling her that she can't feel them, they won't start kicking for quite a few more weeks."

"So, I just can't believe it. You have to tell your mom, she's been waiting for grandkids."

"Umm hello, Kikyo is her daughter too, I don't think she'll take too kindly to the fact that these are Kikyo's husbands children!"

"I'm sorry you're right, you're right."

Miroku just sat in the arm chair watching the two girls, enjoying the fact that Rin wasn't bombarding him with questions like she usually did.

"So Miroku..." He was wrong. He was in for a good hour of explaining his life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One hour later_

Miroku had spent the last twenty minutes telling Rin about his latest assignment at work, and he was actually enjoying talking about it. And he knew this was going to be good for Kagome because now she could have someone to talk to besides just him. Kagome was about to put her two cents in when her cell phone rang out, and she picked it up and she couldn't recognize the number, so she answered it with a questioning hello.

"Hello...?"

"Yes, is this Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes, it is...who is this?"

"My name is Nurse Jakotsu, calling in regards to your mother, it seems that her heart has begun to fail her...she just came into the hospital via an ambulance a little over an hour ago. You were first on her contact list and I'll be calling your sister after talking to you."

"Oh my goodness, do you think she'll be alright?"

"Right now, it's hard to tell, but please come quick, we don't know how long she has if she isn't going to make it. She is currently at Shikon Regional, okay?"

"I'll be there as soon as possible!"

Kagome hung up the phone and looked at Miroku with quickly forming tears in her eyes. He could tell that something was wrong.

"What is it Kagome?" Rin and Miroku both asked at the same time.

"It's my mother, she's suffering from heart failure she's at Shikon Regional as we speak."

"Well then let's go, we'll ride in my car." Miroku ushered the two girls out of the house and into his SUV that he would take them to the hospital in. As they rode, Kagome was in the passenger seat and Rin in the back, Kagome was crying and her long hair was covering her face, so he couldn't see the tears falling.

"I'm going to have to tell her, because from the sounds of it she's not going to make it. Which means I'm going to have to annouce it in front of Kikyo and Inuyasha, because I'm sure they'll be there before us. They're spending the rest of the week in their loft in the city, and it's almost right around the corner from the hospital."

Miroku rested his hand on top of hers and squeazed it, he could only imagine how she was feeling at the moment. Rin herself had her little booty on the edge of her seat with her arms wrapped around Kagome's shoulders whispering into her ear, letting her know that everything would be fine, everything would work itself out.

As they pulled into the hospital parking lot, he dropped Kagome and Rin off at the entrance and he told them that he would meet them up in her room. Kagome quickly got out with Rin on her tail, and as they walked through the doors they removed their coats and draped them over their arms.

It only took the two girls a couple minutes to find the room and when they entered they saw Kagome had been right Kikyo was already there and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked like they had just arrived. Kagome layed her coat down on a chair close to the door and approached her mother's bedside. Mrs. Higurashi's eyes were slightly opened and they averted towards her youngest daughter who was standing by her side, she smiled.

"Kagome, I haven't seen you since you cancelled dinner with me."

"I'm sorry ma." Kagome apologized with tears in her eyes and she could feel a frog growing in her mouth and out of the corner of her eye she could see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru staring at her. She knew they noticed her weight gain. But soon enough they would all know her dirty little secret.

"No, I'm just glad that you're here now."

"And, I promise when you get through this, we'll go out to dinner together every night...even if I do have homework, I'll blow it all of for you!"

"Kagome, sweetheart, don't get my hopes up. I already know that I'm not going to make it."

"Don't say that."

"Besides, that would probably be a good thing for you, it seems you have put on a bit of weight there." Kagome bit her lip trying not to cry out as she felt her hands subconsciously go to her stomach as she looked away. She had to tell her, but she didn't know how.

"Mother, I have something to tell you..." She stopped she began to cry heavily, she didn't want to do this in front of everyone, but she didn't know if she would ever have the chance to tell her mother that she was going to be a grandmother...of twins.

"Well go on child, don't hold back. I could go any moment." Kagome managed to stifle a laugh because she knew her mother was trying to make a joke.

"I'm...pregnant. You're going to be a grandmother."

Her mother smiled and began to cry herself, she thought that she would never hear that, because Kagome was still in school and she knew that Kikyo didn't really want to have children. Kagome though could feel the stares of Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Well that explains the weight gain...how far along are you?"

"I'm eight weeks..." Kagome tried to stop from crying even more, "but that's not the only thing, Mom, I'm having twins." Kagome broke down crying, there everyone knew now and she sat down in a seat close to the door and it was then that Miroku came in. He saw Kagome and began to comfort her. He was stroking her hair when he heard Mrs. Higurashi call out to him.

"Miroku, I haven't seen you in a while, I'm so glad you decided to come and visit me in my hour of need...please take care of Kagome." She spoke to Miroku as she gathered Miroku's hands into hers and gave them a light squeeze and then released and turned to her elder daughter Kikyo...

"Now when are you going to bless me with a child?"

Kikyo was quiet and looked down, after hearing the news from Kagome she had felt dread build up in her stomach...hopefully it wasn't...

"Soon mother, Inuyasha and I are trying and hopefully we will be having an addition to the family by next year." Kikyo's eyes had become redirected towards Kagome who was crying into Miroku's shoulder, she defiantley didn't seem happy about her pregnancy, unless she was just being more emotional than she about their mother's condition. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kagome quickly stood up and left her coat and her hair swam through the air as she left the room crying. Kikyo quickly stood and went after her, she had to know. Had to know the truth and she was just praying to God that she was wrong.

Kagome had reached the hallway and started to walk holding the tears back when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around, there was Kikyo. She knew this moment would come, when Kikyo would ask.

"What could you possibly want now Kikyo?"

There was a long pause before Kikyo asked..."Does Kouga know?"

"Does Kouga know what?" Kagome turned her head and began to tap her foot against the floor.

"That you're carrying his children."

"No he doesn't know, because they aren't his."

Kikyo was quiet and looked down, fresh tears were forming at her eyes...they had to be, it couldn't be.

"Well isn't there a possibility that they are his?" She was pleading...please no.

"No, Kikyo, there is no way they could possibly be his."

Kagome was tired of this game...

"Well couldn't the condom have broken or something?"

"No Kikyo, because we never had sex, we were waiting until we tied the knot in May. Inuyasha is the only man I have ever slept with and he knows it, he cleaned up the blood from my first time, these babies are his. And I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry that I'm carrying your husband's children but there really isn't anything that I can do about it now..."

Kagome quickly turned on her heel and walked quickly down the hall crying but Kikyo wasn't finished. She quickly caught up to her little sister and stopped her and turned her around to face her.

"Abortion, get rid of them, do it for me. Inuyasha and I don't need this, we're trying to have our own kids, you can't carry them."

She was shocked she couldn't believe what he sister was asking her to do.

"I can't do that, I've seen them, I've heard their heartbeats...I'm not going to get ride of them! And you can't make me..." Kikyo slapped her across the face and turned crying, and ran back to the room. Kagome followed she couldn't stay there any longer, she needed to get her coat and have Miroku take her back home, but Kikyo must have had the same idea because she came out of the room with Inuyasha on her tail, but while Kikyo walked past her Inuyasha stopped and stared at her. He moved his hands and rested his hands on her belly for a couple seconds, but Kikyo quickly saw and smacked him with her purse and he looked at Kagome longingly and left with his angry wife.

"Why is your sister so upset, she just left, not even a goodbye."

"Because of me mom." Kagome was sitting in a chair she had pulled up to her bed and layed her head on the side of the bed.

"But why." Kagome sat up and looked at her mom.

"I...had an affair with Inuyasha. And she knows about it, but she was able to get over that but...there's more."

"The children are his aren't they..."

"Yes, and I'm sorry, and she just asked me to abort them mother. I can't do that, I heard their heart beats, I'm hooked."

"I can't blame you, and I am not angry...Kikyo in a way had it coming, she's never home...she's just lucky that you tried to protect her and you broke it off...right?"

"Oh god yes, I told Inuyasha to work it out with Kikyo...now Miroku...he's helping me out." She smiled over at Miroku who had decided to take a nap in a chair and she felt Rin give her a hug and whisper a goodbye into her ear. They were going back to their hotel room for the night, she let her know that she would see her again soon.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now Ma."

"You hold on, and you never let go...just don't let her get to you. And remain a good girl please..."

"I will..." Kagome shook her head and then layed her head back down while her mother ran her fingers through her hair.

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Secret's out!


	10. News

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Authors Note: I know, people think that I'm out to get Kagome, but I promise you I'm not. And I just didn't want to mess with Sango in this story so...I killed her off. Okay, Okay...

Love

Chapter Ten: News

It had been four weeks since Kagome's mother had been admitted to the hospital, and she had spent every night at the hospital with her mother, she would even take her homework with her to do while her mother napped. Kikyo had chosen to do her visiting in the morning, the two girls hadn't talked since the day she revealed her pregnancy and who they belonged to. Her mother was always excited and trying to feel her quickly growing belly, though she was always explaining to her mother that they weren't kicking yet. Her mother always patted her on the arm though and reassured her that she knew that she probably wouldn't get a kick until she was about sixteen weeks.

This night she had been talking to her mother about her doctor's appointment earlier in the morning, before her first class. This time she had been able to get a copy of her ultrasound from her doctor, and she was showing the picture to her mother when they recieved an unexpected visit from none other than Inuyasha.

"See right there, you can kind of see them both huddling together, isn't that just too cute?"

"Yeah." Her mother and she were giggling and enjoying the sight of the two babies when Inuyasha had entered the room. When Kagome saw him come in she snatched the photo's from her mother's hands and stuck them underneath her coat on the floor. He seemed to be a little nervous about it but he also seemed like he had something important to tell them.

"Well look who is here..." Kagome's mother was smiling at him, and was happy to see him come at a later time than in the morning with Kikyo.

"I thought Kikyo wanted you two to come in the morning's to avoid me, she's not exactly happy about my growing belly."

Inuyasha just looked at the floor and decided that it was now or never.

"Kikyo, is pregnant...she's about three weeks along, we found out a few days ago."

"Well that's great Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi was thrilled now both of her babies were having their own babies. By the same man, but either way they were having children.

"Great, I'm happy for you two, that's something that I'm sure will be patching you two back up completley."

"Yeah and since the situation with you, Kikyo has agreed to come with me to Minnesota, so now Sesshomaru is finally getting what he wants. We're moving to Minnesota at the end of next week and I'll be starting with Tesaiga Corps. at the end of the following week."

Kagome was shocked, their mother was in the hospital and she wanted to move out into the Midwest because she wasn't able to look at her sister.

"That's great Inuyasha, this could be a great turn around for the two of you..." Mrs. Higurashi was a little disappointed to hear that her daughter wanted to move away when she had finally became pregnant, but she knew that it would probably be best for the marriage.

Her mother may have been fine with the situation but she wasn't, she immediatley stood up, showing her quite large belly thanks to the twins, making her look like she was five months instead of three. Today she had decided to wear a pair of stretch pants with a long sleeved shirt, that said 'Proud Carrier of Twins'.

"But Inuyasha this isn't fair to Mother, she deserves to see Kikyo along in this pregnancy, she is in a time of need. She needs Kikyo!"

"We can send sonograms, and she'll write and of course call. The doctor said that she should be able to go home in about two weeks she'll be fine, besides she has you." The whole time he was talking to her he couldn't help but look down at her stomach, he couldn't believe that she was carrying _his_ twins and they would never know that he was really their father.

"Whatever..." Kagome quickly gathered up her things and kissed her mother good night and left the room, but on her way out she dropped one of her ultrasounds and Inuyasha happend to see it and picked it up. He was about to call out to her so that she could get it before she left but he was captivated by it, they were cute, for being a fetus, they were cute. He couldn't wait until he and Kikyo would be looking at their own ultrasounds.

"Kagome wait, you dropped this..."

She turned to look at him and saw her ultrasound in his hand and quickly snatched it back and turned to leave but Inuyasha stopped her.

"They are going to be beautiful..."

Her face had disgust written all over it, "Too bad you won't ever see them...considering you are moving to Minnesota." Without another word she turned and power walked out down the hallway and out of his sight. He decided not to let this visit go to waste and returned to the room to talk to his mother-in-law about this move more.

He was talking about Kikyo's morning sickness to Mrs. Higurashi when Miroku was coming down the hall, and he was about enter the room when he heard him speak.

"She's at the toilet every morning first thing, and over it before she goes to bed. I could set my clock to her morning sickness..."

"Oh, hey Inuyasha..." Nothing had changed between him and Inuyasha, but he always felt akward simply for the fact that he and Kagome had become closer than just friends recently still.

"Miroku, you looking for Kagome?"

Miroku shook his head and looked at Mrs. Higurashi...she smiled at him and mouthed to him that she had left.

"But obviously I can see that she isn't here now, she must have caught a cab to her car, she always leaves it in the parking lot of the cafe, and then drives the rest of the way home. She hates driving in the city."

"That would explain why I could never get her to move into the city with me..."

With that last comment Miroku waved goodbye to Mrs. H and left but he heard Inuyasha say his goodbye too and felt him walking close behind him. They walked in silence all the way down the hall until they reached the elevator.

"We're moving..."

"I figured it was only a matter of time since Kikyo found out about poor Kagome's secret..."

Inuyasha stood in silence, he had nothing to say to that, as a matter of fact Kikyo had started talking to him that same night about moving to Minnesota and taking Sesshomaru up on his offer.

"You can't blame her, she just found out not too long ago about the affair Kagome and I had and now on the same night that they could have lost their mother, Kagome drops the bomb that she is carrying my twins."

Miroku didn't respond, right now he was on the defense for Kagome, he cared about her more than anyone else knew. More than she even knew, he wanted to be there for her, for those two kids that she carried.

"No, I can't blame her, but she could at least stop and try to put herself into Kagome's shoes, she's not exactly a bundle of joy about this, sure she loves these kids but at first she had wanted to abort them, but she chickened out, and I'm proud of her. Do you even know what Kikyo told her to do with these babies when she found out?"

Inuyasha stood there, he didn't say anything because he didn't know what Kikyo had said, they haven't spoken about Kagome actually being pregnant since that night.

"No..."

"She told her to abort them, after she had explained to her that she was hooked on these kids. She told her to do it for her, for the sake of your two's marriage...and that is unacceptable."

The elevator binged and the doors opened and without another word Miroku stepped off the elevator leaving Inuyasha to swallow those words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku sat on the couch and stared at the beautiful woman who sat across from him in the arm chair, she looked sad, but he was going to be happy and maintained a smile just for her.

"They're moving..."

"I know..."

"She's leaving Mom, just because I'm pregnant...I mean I know it's got to be hard but Mom needs her. I can't always be around...she's newly pregnant, but she doesn't have to work! I have school, school work..."

"But she gets to go home in two week...that is a plus."

"Yes, but now I'll have to constantly check up on her..."

"No, no you won't, only for the first two weeks...after that they said she should be fine to go back to her normal routine. Come on you're training to be a doctor, give her a break."

Kagome began to rub her forehead with the tips of her fingers, she had a headache, she couldn't stop thinking about the situation at hand and she had just finished writing her research paper that was due at school on Monday.

Miroku grabbed the remote to the radio and pressed the on button and automatically Josh Turner's _Angel's Fall Sometimes_ began to play and Miroku moved to situate himself behind Kagome and began to sing into her ear.

_**My chances weren't good she was way out of my reash**_

_**How could she ever fall for some ol' boy like me**_

_**But here she lies asleep tonight in these arms of mine**_

_**And that goes to show angels fall sometimes**_

_**She's been here long enough to see that I'm no saint by now**_

_**Every mornin' I wake surprised to find her still around**_

_**The love that she gives to me could be no truer sign**_

_**Every now and then angels fall sometimes**_

_**She brings pieces of heaven every day into my life**_

_**She's been my inspiration with her by my side**_

_**I'm not afraid to dream high**_

Kagome smiled and turned around and cut him off by closing the distance between each others lips. She managed to pull the remote out of his hand and shut the radio off while she kissed him. She broke away so that she could stand up and look him in the eyes, even if she did have to crank her head back a way's. Smiling she kissed him again and this one lasted a bit longer than their last one. Miroku broke away from the kiss this time and rested his hands on her belly, underneath her baggy t-shirt.

"I love you."

Kagome smiled she had been waiting to hear that out of his mouth, but she didn't say anything back right away and it scared Miroku a bit. He pulled his hands away from her stomach and began to apologize.

"I'm sorry."

"No, wait. Miroku don't be sorry, I was just thinking about how much I love you too."

Miroku began to smile, that definitley reassured him. He pulled her as close to him as he possibly could, as close as her poked out belly would allow her. And something possessed him to get onto his knees and give her belly a kiss.

"In another four weeks I should be able to start feeling them kicking around, isn't that exciting?" Miroku didn't say anything he just stood back up and remembered that it had been two weeks since the doctor took her off of her pelvic rest and a smirk crossed his face, implementing mischevious thoughts.

Before Kagome could question his thinking, he had sweeped her up and she had quickly wrapped her feet and legs around his waist, giggling. She felt like a young girl again, she felt the way she did before she was pregnant.

"Don't do this Miroku, don't pretend I haven't put on weight...I've got to be too heavy for you."

Miroku didn't say a word as he carefully climbed the stairs, trying his best not to hurt her and when they reached _his_ bedroom he gently sat her on the bed, and looked at her.

"You're not that heavy, besides I'm stronger than you think I am...now take your shirt off...and pull your shorts down below your stomach...onto your hips."

Kagome looked at him funny and didn't do as she was told, she opened her mouth to speak when Miroku pulled a camera out of the top door of his dresser and she then did as she told, beautiful.

Miroku took a couple pictures of her before he layed the camera on the bed and crawled over it and began to kiss her lying her back on her side.

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Angel's Fall Sometimes is by Josh Turner


	11. Happy Moments Mixed With Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...thank you. But I do own this story, just not the characters.

Authors Note: There aren't very many chapters left of the story...I'm hoping to wrap it up by Chapter 18 or maybe sooner.

Love

Chapter Eleven: Happy Moments Mixed With Bad

Twenty minutes remained in the class before she was able to go home, and she was anxious she wanted to vent and whine to Miroku. She was eighteen weeks along, and she still hadn't felt her babies kick, luckily she hadn't begun to get too much bigger, she was afraid she wasn't going to be able to fit into her seat in this class. Kikyo and Inuyasha had moved to Minnesota about six weeks ago and unfortunatley she nor her mother had heard from them since. She had became saddened to know that she would probably never have the same relationship with her sister ever again, but was feeling very overjoyed for the couple for they were expecting a child between the two of them. And when she had said that Inuyasha would never see his children, _her children_, she meant it. She really didn't want to strain the relationship between her and her sister anymore so than it already was by allowing Inuyasha to see the twins.

Her train of thought though was interrupted when she had felt a strong movement in her belly, and it was soon followed by another one and she was extremley excited. She was so excited that she quickly stood up and shouted out to the whole class. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her, she had her hands settled on her stomach with a bright smile spread across her face. Though her excitement was short lived, for Professor Totosai leared at her.

"Ms. Higurashi, would you care to explain to me and your classmates why you decided it was acceptable to shout out, disruppting their class time to do their assignments?"

"Oh, I apologize, it's just I felt my babies kick and it was quite thrilling..." She stopped talking quite quickly and sat back down with an embarrased smile on her face, but something told her that Totosai wasn't really upset with her. Though she dropped it and went back to the assignment at hand, but she kept smiling to herself.

At the end of class Kagome was surprised to learn that they wouldn't have any assignment due next class. She took a couple extra minutes to pack all her things up, waiting for everyone to leave the classroom because she wanted to apologize to Totosai in private for her outburst during class today. And once everyone had evacuated the room, except for her and Totosai, she approached him and opened her mouth to apologize but she was quickly cut off with his hand raised in front of her.

"Don't bother to apologize, I am married Kagome and I do have children of my own so I understand the excitement of the first kick. It was just quite surprising to hear you of all people get overly excited for something that most people would see as a very small detail."

"Oh I know, but this was something that I had been waiting for, and I had actually been expecting it a couple weeks ago when I was at sixteen weeks..."

Totosai nodded his head and smiled at her, but then he started to get a questioning face.

"How far along are you?"

"I am eighteen weeks, I'm having twins...that is why I look so big. And it was double exciting to feel kicks from two of them."

She began to giggle as she felt one of them kick again, smiling she thanked Totosai again for being so understanding and left the room. She was making her way towards the student parking lot to get into her car so that she could drive home and celebrate the first kicks with Miroku, when her cell phone went off and she pulled it out of her purse and saw that it was Rin. Smiling even more she flipped open the phone and excitingly screamed into the mic.

"They kicked today, they're kicking right now...they are so hyperactive!"

"Oh that's great Kagome, but I got some urgent news for you, I can't talk for very long because I have to go back to the hospital..."

"What's wrong Rin?"

"It's hard to explain but...Kikyo began bleeding really badly two nights ago and she went into the E.R. this morning and they told her that there wasn't much that they could do...she miscarried."

Kagome was shocked, she may have been mad at her sister lately but she was quite surprised and saddened to hear the news, especially since it was so tragic.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine physically but emotionally she is drawn out, she can't stop crying and unfortunatley I have been cooped up in the hospital with her, comforting her. But hey I will call you back later and give you all the details, since I know she won't call you...she is actually even more angrier at you because she seems to think she can't carry her own husbands babies."

Kagome didn't say anything she just kind of shook her head and closed the phone, she looked down at her stomach which you could see quite well thanks to the new dress that she had bought last weekend, and smiled thankful that she was overall having a normal pregnancy. Her heart though went out to her sister and she climbed into her car, hoping nothing else bad came along before she got home.

Arriving home she was surprised to see that Miroku was not there yet, normally he was home before she was when she had Totosai's classes. It disappointed her because she wanted to talk to him about her baby news, and of course tell him about Kikyo's unfortunate fate with the baby. Entering the house though she soon was relieved to know that she would have something to take her mind off of her sister's situation in Minnesota because on the desk next to where she would always sit her purse was an envelope with her name on it. Opening it she began to read it out loud to herself:

_**Dear Kagome,**_

_**I know you were expecting me to be home when you got here, hell you probably have something big to tell me like you always do. But unfortunatley I am out making plans for tonight, and they are of course for you. I have a special night planned out for you, because I want to show you how much you mean to me, so I just want to ask of you one little thing. Get ready, it may still be early but I want you to look radiant tonight...What am I saying? You always look wonderful...I won't see you until I come to get you though, I'll be by the house by seven so try to be looking good by six thirty okay?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Miroku**_

Wow. That was all she could think to herself was wow. She had never had anything like this happen to her before, not even when Kouga proposed to her, and he didn't even do it for real. He just kind of pulled out the ring and said that they had been together for so long that it was only right for them to get married. Giggling though she looked down at the clock that sat on the desk and noticed that it said five o'clock already so she knew she had to get on the ball if she wanted to look great for Miroku.

So she put all her belongings on the desk and ran upstairs to take a shower.

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was six thirty and she wasn't quite finished yet, she was putting the last touches on her hair that had grown quite a bit over the past weeks thanks to her prenatal vitamins, it now reached down to her hips, so she had managed to straighten it out a bit and put a hair tie in it, holding it to the side. She had decided to wear a black dress for the occasion, and it was not a maternity dress, but it still fit quite well, she had just bought it in a few sizes bigger. It was great though because the size of her belly pulled the extra fabric and made it fit just right in all the right places. Unfortunatley though she had to put the heels away, due to the fact that she couldn't carry herself very well in heels anymore, not with all the extra weight, but luckily she had managed to find some very fashionable flats in her closet, they were in the back and she had to do some unwanted bending over to find them, but she found them.

Finishing off her whole look by dabbing on some lip gloss she smacked her lips together and flicked off the light in the bathroom and headed downstairs to the living room where she would sit, watching t.v. waiting for Miroku to arrive. Though she didn't have to wait long because at exactly six fourty five, he showed up fifteen minutes early, explaining why he asked her to be finished by six thirty. He knocked on the door though, instead of just coming in. Which she thought in a way was cute and so she answered the door after shutting off the t.v. and the lights.

Miroku let out a whistle showing Kagome his satisfaction, but he wasn't the only one impressed Kagome was too. She looked at Miroku and he was very well dressed, he was wearing a tuxedo, not a prom tuxedo or anything but a formal one. He didn't enter the house just held out his hand for Kagome to take and locking the door before she walked outside she pulled the door shut behind her. All the while she was smiling, he definitley knew how to treat a lady.

"So Miroku what is the occasion?"

"Well if I recall, on this day at exactly nine a.m, twenty two years ago exactly, a one named Kagome Higurashi was born. Oh and wait, that would be you wouldn't it?"

She was very surprised, she almost forgot herself! She was so overwhelmed with the pregnancy that she had forgotten about her own birthday.

"Jesus, I forgot about my own birthday! I'm twenty two, it's so weird! Man, I'm getting old."

"Now, no using the word old tonight okay, because I too am a little sensitive, because if you would recall next Thursday I will be turning twenty nine. Now that is old, if you must know."

Kagome smiled, she didn't see it...he looked so young. He looked no older than twenty five, but she knew better he was going to be twenty nine years old on Thursday, but the one out of the whole bunch who should be feeling old is Inuyasha.

"Just be lucky you're not Inuyasha. He'll be thirty tomorrow remember?"

Miroku laughed, her forgot about that...

"You're right, we should really send him a gag gift..."

"That wouldn't be the best thing right now, I almost forgot to tell you, but Kikyo miscarried earlier this morning."

Miroku went quiet as he turned the corner in his Suzuki heading towards the restaurant that he had a reservation at specifically for her birthday and after dinner they would be going to the beach, for her private birthday present/surprise.

"That's horrible, but for now let's put that to the side and concentrate on the good things in life...because today is your birthday ok?"

"Okay." Kagome smiled and looked forward waiting to get a hint of where they were going to eat when she suddenly remembered, well she only remembered because the little ones gave her a good hard kick, seeming to say don't forget to tell him about us. But instead of telling him, she grabbed one of his hands off of the steering wheel and pressed it into her stomach feeling around until they kicked again, this time forcefully, both of them at the same time. Miroku laughed it was amazing.

"So they waited for your birthday to begin kicking around huh?"

Kagome only laughed and they rode the rest of the way speaking of what gender they thought the two of them could be, until they rounded the corner and Kagome saw where he was taking her. It was her favorite restaurant, but she hardly ever got to go there, _Martinelli's_.

"Oh Miroku!" Kagome screamed out to him and gave him a big smooch on the cheek before she got out of the car when he parked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two Hours Later_

Dinner had been wonderful and now the two of them were on the beach enjoying each other's company, it was just themselves for they had left their belongings in the car, such as Kagome's purse. They were walking barefoot down the beach hand in hand laughing at just nonsense. They acted as if they were the only people on earth, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Rin and everybody didn't exist. It was just the two of them.

Miroku saw something fly by out of the corner of his eye and immediatley figured it was a shooting star and so he turned Kagome to the side and pointed into the sky.

"It's a shooting star, make a wish, quick."

Kagome closed her eyes and wished, she wished that her baby's would continue to be healthy and the rest of her pregnancy would be normal. Opening her eyes she turned to Miroku who leaned in to give her a kiss and she responded by meeting him halfway. As their lips locked they couldn't imagine anyone else they would rather be with at that moment. Quickly though Miroku ended the kiss and held Kagome at arms length and looked her in the eyes.

"Kagome, I love you. And right now I feel so strongly for you, and honest to God I haven't felt this way towards anyone since Sango passed away and thanks to you I feel that I am able to love again freely. Sango wanted me to move on and no matter how many times I promised her that if something happend to her that I wouldn't mope around, when it really happend I couldn't help it. But thankfully you were there by my side through it all, helping me get back up everytime I fell down. And now I there isn't anything else I would rather do but be with you, when to tell you the truth their used to be times where all I wanted was to find a way to bring Sango back, but you have shown me that it is possible to move back on, but to never forget."

When he had finished speaking he reached into his pocket and fumbled around for a moment while he slowly lowered himself to one knee and Kagome's hands flew to her mouth as she began to cry. She was so overwhelmed and her heart was beginning to beat faster and faster with every second that went by. In his hand she could see a little black box and when he opened it there was a beautiful solitaire cut diamond on a silver band, it was even bigger than the one Kouga had bought for her. Miroku removed the ring from the box and grabbed her hand pulling it towards his face and kissed it.

"Will you, Kagome Higurashi, marry me Miroku Houshi?"

Tears were just pouring out of her eyes as she struggled to scream out yes but all she could do was shake her head rapidly signaling that she was saying yes, because for some reason she had a lump in her throat that wouldn't let her speak and when she could all that came out was a whimper of a yes. But that was enough for Miroku, because he quickly slid the ring onto her finger and stood up wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you." He whispered into his mouth as he kissed her and promised himself that he would never let her go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know I just ruined some of your hopes, but when I first started writing this I was never going to let it be an Inuyasha and Kagome fic. I just couldn't bring myself to write one of those, maybe next time though!


	12. Kikyo's QuestionDemand

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...though that would be so cool.

Authors Note: I know, I probably don't have the best spelling out there, and I would send some chapters out to get reviewed and spell checked but I'm so impatient. I just want to post everything as soon as it is done, and I do all my writing when I'm off of work and late at night. In fact I just started this story last week and I'm already almost finished hahaha. Don't worry though there is still quite a few more chapters left. And it'll be a nice solid ending, hopefully...

But I do promise to start another story as soon as this one is finished. But it may take a few days because I will have to think of some new ideas, I'm trying to make sure it's stuff that hasn't been done before, because then I'm like...I hate it! That is why I went with a MirKag pairing, because I don't see very many of those. And that is also why I killed off Sango in this one, because I found it easier to get MirKag together without her alive...

Anyway...on with the story!

Love

Chapter Twelve: Kikyo's Question/Demand

It had been a week since Miroku had proposed to Kagome, and she wore her ring proudly. She would find herself showing it off to people she barely knew and even allowing people she didn't really like feel her belly, that is just how good of a mood she had been the past week. Of course, the morning after the proposal she had immediatley called Rin and left a message on the machine telling her about the new engagment. And today she was on her way over to her mother's to speak with her and show off the ring. Not to mention she wanted her mother to feel the baby kicks before they subsided once again. Though she found they liked to kick the most when she was trying to sleep at night, so quite often she would find herself pressing her abdomen to Miroku's back at night, causing him to be up late at night instead of her. But that was a sacrifice he was willing to make for her.

Today she was wearing a T-shirt that said _Twins Aboard_ with a pair of maternity jeans, she learned fast to not try wearing jeans for unpregnant people they just made everything more difficult for you. The proposal wasn't the only thing that had her happy today because she was excited to know that her mother was doing much better than she was at first, they didn't even need someone to stay with her, to help make sure she was doing alright. The doctor had said that she was now able to go about life like she normally did, which meant no strangers to help take care of her.

When she pulled up to the house she quickly got out and walked or should I say wobbled as fast as she could to the front door, and instead of knocking she just barged in and went straight to the kitchen where she knew her mother would be, making some type of fruit salad, as normal. Standing in the doorway she cleared her throat to get her attention and when she turned around all she saw was her radiant daughter.

Kagome today had decided to wear her hair up in a braided bun with her long bangs framed around her face, her face was definitley softer than it had ever been, she had no need for make up anymore, pregnancy was really a wonderful thing that worked well with her.

"Oh sweetie, you look gorgeous, and look at your well popped belly. You're what almost six months now? Well you look almost seven and a half to eight months...which is good for you because that means you probably won't get very much bigger."

"I feel like a blimp!"

With that comment she sat down in a chair that she pulled out for herself, and rested her hands on her outwards belly. But before she was able to relax anymore her mother grabbed her left hand to look at the huge rock that Miroku had placed on her finger. Before she said anything she sat the fruit salad on the table which Kagome immediatley began to eat out of.

"So my baby is getting married..."

"Mom I've been engaged before, so we've been through this before."

"Yeah, but I knew something would happen between you and Kouga, he just kind of assumed you would marry him right? Miroku, now that boy has a good head on his shoulders, and he'll be able to take care of you and the babies while you finish up school, you've got about another four more years before you even start your residency at a hospital remember that."

"I know, I know. And I just feel so alive..."

"That's because you are half way there and your energy is really returning to you, are you pressing your belly to Miroku's back at night yet?"

Kagome giggled and nodded her head for a yes, it kept him up really late at night.

"He's always demanding that I sing at night, since the book says that they can hear me really good now, so if I sing to them they usually sleep throughout the night, but some nights I'm just too tired to sing to them, so I make him just deal with it."

"Well I think you both will make wonderful parents...have you two discussed having your own children together?"

Kagome got really quiet, she wasn't quite sure about, they hadn't really talked about it.

"Maybe, but right now we know we are going to have our hands full with these two right here." Kagome said this as she patted her belly and laughed.

They sat in silence picking at the fruit salad for a moment before Kagome decided that she should ask her mother about Kikyo and Inuyasha since they talked to her, but neither of them had even bothered to call her since that night at the hospital.

"So have you heard anything from Kikyo lately?"

"Yes, I have and it seems the doctor's told her that she won't be able to carry children...she didn't seem too disappointed about it except for the fact that she feels that she needs to have a child to keep her and Inuyasha together. She didn't say that but I can tell, she said something like she needed to be able to give Inuyasha a child. But honestly if that is how she feels then already there is no hope for the two of them. It's such a shame though, eight years together, it'll be nine next month."

Her older sister's marriage was still falling apart before her eyes, and now she realized that it really had nothing to do with her, maybe there was just something wrong with Kikyo. She would probably be flying out of the country soon again to get away from her problems though.

"Has she thought about adoption?"

"I doubt she would go for that Kagome, both you and I know that."

She just shook her head in agreement.

"So, I know you went to the doctor's today...so where are they?"

Smiling she told her mom, "I don't have any idea what you are talking about unless...you mean..."

Digging in her purse she pulled out some sonograms and slapped them down on the table, "These."

"This one right here has labels and you want to know why? Well don't even bother to ask because I'm going to tell you...One of them is a girl and the other is a boy, tonight I am going to start hounding Miroku to help me make a list of baby names...oh I am so excited. I was all worried about not being able to tell which of my babies were which but now that I am having one of each, I don't have to worry so much."

The two of them spent the next hour looking at the sonograms and discussing their excitement, her mother was like her best friend and she was so happy that she didn't hold anything against her for carrying her son-in-law's children.

At the end of the hour Kagome had decided that she had better get heading home so that she could give the great news to Miroku and then call Rin to tell her, and if she wished to relay it to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"One question before you go Kagome."

Kagome stood next to her car with her mother and she nodded for her to continue.

"When do you two plan on having the wedding?"

"Oh I'm not too sure, we are very much decided though that it'll be in December...we for sure want to wait until after the twins are born."

Kagome then dipped into the car and her mother nodded shutting the door for her daughter, and once her mother had gone back into the house she put the key in the ignition and started it, then proceeded to head towards home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guess what!"

"What..." Miroku looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eye, she was wearing a maternity dress, she had changed into as soon as she had got home, it may have been May but it wasn't too hot to him but for her she almost couldn't stand the heat, she slept with the covers off and some nights she would have a fan running on her.

"We're having a girl...and a boy!"

He dropped his fork, that was amazing, now he knew for a fact that they were going to have their hands full for quite a few years.

"That's great Kagome!" He stood up and gave her a hug and a kiss, congratulating her.

"Now as soon as you get done eating I want you to meet me in the living room, with a pen and a notepad...we're going to make a list of names." When she finished speaking, she heard the phone ring, and today it was the house phone. Quickly she walked/wobbled to the hallway and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?"

She couldn't speak, she knew exactly who it was, it was Kikyo. She hadn't spoken to her since they had moved away, and now she was calling after she had miscarried, probably to yell at her for being pregnant.

"Kikyo, I thought you were angry with me?"

"I was, but now I realize that you can actually help me."

"Help you how?"

"Well I am sure you have heard that the doctor told me that I wouldn't be able to concieve again, which means I won't be able to provide Inuyasha with any children, of my own."

"And, what does that have to do with?"

"Well you are having twins, and they technically are Inuyasha's children too."

"Yes, and your point is?"

"Inuyasha wants to have a child so bad, one that he can have to hold and help raise and I figured it wouldn't hurt if you were to let us adopt one of the twins, well me at least...I mean you're my sister so the child would look a little bit like me and I am married to Inuyasha...they would never have to know!"

"No."

"What do you mean no? You can't just deprive Inuyasha of his children!"

"But that doesn't mean I have to let you adopt one of them, and it's not going to happen!"

Kagome was outraged and immediatley hung up the phone, she couldn't believe that she had just asked that question, and suddenly she felt worried. They had money, lots of money, they could easily take this to court if they wanted, she didn't want her children to be taken away from her, not even just one. She wanted to keep them both!

Miroku emerged from the kitchen with a pen and a notepad in hand, but he also had a questioning look on his face.

"Babe, what happend, who was that?"

She was quiet and then she said, "It was Kikyo, she wants, they want me to let them have one of my babies because she can't have kids."

Finally she began to cry, she didn't want anything like that to happen, she just couldn't let it happen.

"It'll be okay sweetie, I promise. If they try anything, we can fight it. They aren't exactly the most stable couple out there, they could get a divorce at anytime and we will use that against them I promise."

She shook her head and wiped her tears away and smiled.

"Now let's go out into the living room and come up with some baby names okay?"

"Okay."

"I was actually thinking for the little girl, Jade."

"Jade, huh. Jade, how about Jaden, Jaden Marie Houshi."

"I like that..."

"Well it sounds like we have the girl name picked out, now to get a list of little boy names, they say those are the hardest."

The two sat on the couch cuddled together giving each other eskimo kisses and giggling, keeping their minds off of the worries in their lives.

"Now, Kagome, don't shoot me down on this one but I was thinking for the boy, maybe we could name him after me?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh..."Little Miroku, Miroku junior huh. You want a Miroku JR? I don't know, let's come up with a list and then we will decide okay?"

"Okay." Miroku hung his head a little but smiled at his fiancee as she let her hair out of its place on her head, as it flowed down onto her lap and onto the couch.

She punched him lightly on the shoulder and chuckled a little bit more.

"Miroku jr...hahaha."


	13. Golden Slumbers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...just the ideas of this story.

Authors Note: Just a few more chapters...I don't think it will be eighteen like I was originally thinking. Maybe somewhere around fifteen, this'll be chapter thirteen.

Now on with the story!

Love

Chapter Thirteen: Golden Slumbers

"Come on...sing for us!" Miroku was giving Kagome a puppy dog face while he had his hand over her quite large stomach, she was now seven and a half months pregnant almost eight...give her till the end of next week and she would be eight months. Though she looked like she could pop at any second now. He was too cute, she almost couldn't resist, but like she had told him earlier she just wanted to go to bed. Not to mention her day had been rough with having to turn in her final paper of the year before she was off for the summer and she just felt like she had done horrible on it, even though Miroku promised her that she did wonderful. Luckily though she hadn't heard from Inuyasha or Kikyo lately, for a while she was worried that they were going to make her go to court to get custody over one or both of the children.

"Please! Come on, they want you to sing to them!"

"No, they want to kick the inside of my uterus until they burst out."

"That's them telling you to sing to them."

Miroku had been bugging her to sing the twins to sleep ever since they had climbed into bed, sometimes when he would speak over the past five minutes you could hear the shivers in his voice. He had turned the air conditioner on high for the sake of Kagome, because with all the extra weight she had to carry around she was always so hot.

"Fine...but it's going to be a short one, probably something that I'll sing to them when they are born too."

With a smile Miroku sat up and huddled close to Kagome while wrapping some blanket around his shoulders.

"But you have to allow me to be able to go to sleep right away as soon as I am finished okay?"

"Agreed."

_**Golden slumber kiss your eyes,**_

_**Smiles await you when you rise.**_

_**Sleep,**_

_**pretty baby,**_

_**Do not cry,**_

_**And I'll sing you a lullaby.**_

Miroku had let out a loud yawn interrupting her singing, she smiled. Maybe this lullaby would even put him to sleep.

_**Car you know not,**_

_**Therefore sleep,**_

_**While I o'er you watch do keep.**_

_**Sleep,**_

_**pretty darling,**_

_**Do not cry,**_

_**And I will sing a lullaby.**_

Kagome herself yawned when she had finished and looking over she noticed that Miroku was situating himself to go to sleep. She was surprised, she didn't think that he would actually leave her alone after she had sung for the kids and here he was about to go to sleep. So, she decided that she was going to be mean and out of no where she just kind of kicked him and then pretended like nothing had happend.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"What, oh that kick? It must have been some type of muscle spasm, I am so sorry baby."

Kagome smiled at him, and blew a kiss to him then rolled over on her side and closed her eyes.

Then suddenly she was opening her eyes to the sound of a beating at the front door downstairs, rolling over the best that she could she noticed that Miroku was gone and the clock read ten o'clock in the morning. With that she knew that her future husband was at work, making some dough. Smiling she stretched the best that she could and managed to sit herself up on the side of the bed, and looking down she realized once again that she couldn't see her feet. Her mind was taken out of it's day dream and brought back to reality by the rapid knocking on the front door again.

She managed to get herself off of the bed and she stuck her feet into her bed slippers next to the bed and shuffled her way into the hallway and down the stairs to the front door. Opening the door stood a man that she had never met in her entire life yet something told her that he knew somebody that she knew.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes I am."

"This is for you." He handed her a folded piece of paper and she opened it up, it was a subpoena.

"You are being ordered to show in court, here in town of course considering the stage of pregnancy you are at, a month from today."

"What for?" She needn't ask though because she knew what it was about, not to mention the slip of paper explained all the details.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Tama, want to go to court for custody of your unborn children."

She was angry and instead of saying goodbye she shoved her foot behind the door and pushed it shut with a shove of her foot. The door slammed in his face and she locked it, before she was able to think about what was happening the house phone rang. For some reason anytime someone wanted to talk to her now, they called the house phone and not her cell phone, she was seriously thinking about just cancelling her service and recycling the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, it's Rin."

"Oh great, I need to talk to somebody, just wait until I tell you what just happend."

"Well it can wait, Kikyo has talked Inuyasha into taking you to court and she doesn't just want one of your twins now, she wants them both..."

"Yea, I know, I just got the subpoena...this really ticks me off. I'm huge, I can't see my feet and now my sister is trying to take away my children!"

"I think that if you were to talk to Inuyasha he would drop it, I don't think they would stay married long enough to raise their children. Kikyo left town the other day, she's out in France doing a photo shoot and he kind of met a girl."

"He's having an affair in Minnesota!"

"No, they haven't done anything, they just are becoming good friends, I mean with you and Inuyasha I could see it coming from a mile away. Her name is Kagura, and if things keep up I think he would leave Kikyo to just be able to go on a date with Kagura."

"Well, I think I will give Inuyasha's secret cell phone a little ring."

"The thing is...Kikyo found his secret cell phone and crushed it."

"Well then what am I going to do now?"

"Talk to him the day of court, before you two go in."

"I will try...but I need to go, I have to go tell my mom about this, I'm sure Kikyo didn't confide in her about this."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Kagome."

Without another word Kagome hung up the phone and returned to the room upstairs that she and Miroku now shared so that she could change. All of her maternity wear now consisted of maternity dresses that she swore she could use as a tent once she had popped, she had to go that way because when she tried to find any maternity jeans...it just didn't work. Unfortunatley she had gained a lot of weight during this pregnancy, she could only say that is what happens when you become pregnant with twins.

Once dressed she managed to slip on her flip flops, she hadn't bothered to try getting socks on since she was unable to see her feet. Right now she was just so upset with being challenged for custody of her unborn children, she was going to pay a visit to Miroku.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, you have to sign it today if you want any part of this deal. Hold on..."

"Mr. Houshi?"

"Yes?"

Miroku responded to his assistant while holding the reciever to the telephone to his chest.

"Your wife is here to see you, she said that it is urgent."

Nodding his head, signaling for her to go ahead and send her in, "Listen, call me back in about an hour, I need to go, my fiance is here."

As Miroku hung the phone up a huge Kagome walked into the room with a smile on her face, to him she looked radiant even in a tent of a dress with her hair pulled up into a sloppy bun. Though he could see in her eyes that she was sad, she had plastered a smile on her face to greet him. He stood to meet her half way and pull out a chair for her while he sat in the chair next to it.

"What's wrong hunny?"

"Well, you remember how Kikyo had asked me if she could possibly adopt one of the twins?"

"Yea, and you did the right thing to say no."

"Well, she wasn't very happy about that, and she convinced Inuyasha to go to the courts to try and force me to give them custody of one, maybe even both of them."

He was speechless, he couldn't believe that his friend would actually do such a thing.

"Rin said she's not too sure if it will be a solid case though, because Inuyasha he works a lot as it is and it seems that Kikyo has already fled to France for a shoot, she seems to think that there will be a divorce here soon though. Apparently, he has met a really nice girl, and she seems to work with him, nothing is happening or so Rin says but she feels that he would leave Kikyo for the chance to go on a single date with this woman."

"When is the court date?"

"At the end of July early August, really close to my due date, what if this is too much. I don't want my water to break at a very inopportune time."

Miroku couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Kagome's water breaking while she was on the witness stand. Though he was quiet for a moment, because he was thinking, but he could see how stressed she seemed to be, she was fidgeting and pulling her engagment ring on and off.

"It'll be okay, I promise. They won't get the children, and if I have anything to do with it Kikyo won't be a part of our lives ever again."

"I'm just so scared, I don't want or need all of this trouble..."

"Well for now let's just take our minds off of this, how about we get you a baby shower put together...I know you didn't want one since we have basically everything already thanks to...me and your mother...but get your friends from school, Rin and Sesshomaru to come and visit you and just focus on the wonderful life WE are going to have with these babies ok?"

Kagome wiped away her tears that had started to fall from her eyes and nodded with agreement.

"How about in three weeks? That'll be the middle of my eighth month, and we'll go ahead and put on the invitations that they are a boy and a girl for if they feel the need to bring a gift for them."

"That'll work fine, now I think you should go home and start writing up these invitations and pay a visit to your mother, she'll help you out more than I can right now considering I have a deal to close before five o'clock today."

"Okay." The both of them stood and held each others hands and kissed each other on the cheek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is not how I raised her...I can't believe her. I always knew that she was very selfish, I see more of me in you than I do in her. She takes after her father, she acts like him in every single way."

"She's a model Mom, and a quite famous one, Inuyasha makes great money and with her modeling career she could have everything set for her. They have a pretty good chance to win."

Miroku had been wrong, the day had gotten worse, it was probably because of her hormones that had gone haywire since the end of her sixth month.

"You're in school to be a doctor, and Miroku is more than financially stable to take care of you and the twins until you are finished with school and your residency and you start making real money with you becoming a doctor. Besides money isn't everything, it's about what is best for the children which means an emotional environment. They are never home, at the same time. They are almost like empty shells and Inuyasha has had one affair who's to say he won't have another, that is a very unstable environment."

Kagome was crying now, she just couldn't help it and it wasn't just the emotional pain something felt wrong, she had a dull pain going on in her abdomen. Not to mention she had started to become quite dizzy, but she didn't want to say anything to her mom to scare her. Then out of nowhere she became nauseas and she needed to go to the restroom, so she tried to stand up and unfortunatley that just made everything worse. Before she knew it she was falling, but luckily her mother caught her and she was able to grab onto the side of the table.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome are you alright? Come on let us get you to the couch."

With that her mother escorted her to the couch where she layed down on her side, but she felt weird from her abdomen down and as her mother left the room to call the doctor she felt around down there to see if she could find something wrong. But she found more, she felt wet and pulling her hand up to her face she saw bright red blood on the palm of her hand, and with that she passed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She wasn't pregnant anymore, instead she was lying in a field of Sunflowers with her husband lying next to her. She looked at him and she felt almost complete but there was an empty feeling in her somewhere, but she barely noticed it. She smiled at Miroku, she loved him so much and was so happy that he was there with her at that moment.

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll try...we will have kids."

That didn't sound right to her, and it hit her then that she really wasn't pregnant anymore, she put her hand on her stomach...it was flat.

"What happend, why...?"

"It was probably for the best, if they would have survived all the stress Kikyo and Inuyasha had put on you, they probably would have won custody over the twins. It's probably best that we just start over, and we have our own kids together, then no one can take them away from us."

She couldn't and wouldn't believe it, there was no way she could have just been pregnant, very pregnant from the last memory that she could recall and now just have a flat stomach, laying in a field with her now husband talking about having children together to replace the one's that she lost. If she had lost them, there would have been bodies and they would have had to bury them, and she didn't remember a funeral. She knew that if it had really happend she would remember the funeral, she would feel the sadness, but she felt nothing.

"Kagome..."

Looking around, it sounded like Miroku but he wasn't moving his lips and there was no one else around yet she heard it again.

"Kagome...wake up, please."

Kagome opened her eyes and it was bright, it was as if a fluorescent light was shining directly into her eyes, and in reality there was. She was in a hospital in a hospital bed, and feeling her stomach, they were still there...she could feel a light flutter. And there right next to her bed was her fiance, Miroku. Thank God, that was all she thought to herself, thank god it was just a dream. But, what happend. She could have sworn she was at her mother's house just a moment ago, but then she remembered she had started to not feel well, and then the blood.

"I was bleeding, are they okay...I can only lightly feel them fluttering around..." She began to cry, she didn't want to lose them she had become way too attached.

"No you're fine, they are fine...the doctor says that it was just stress overwhelming you and it did affect the babies but not much, they'll be fine. I promise you."

In the corner she saw her mother asleep in the chair closest to the window that looked out into the city streets below, smiling she was thankful that everything was okay again. It was then though that she saw her doctor come in through the door.

"Ms. Higurashi...you stress way too much. You need to really relax."

"I know, it's just my sister is trying to well...it's complicated."

"Don't worry, Miroku has already explained it all to me, and the only thing that I can tell you is that you will be fine and so will your children, as long as you stay in bed for the remainder of your pregnancy. I know it seems like a long time to you, but it'll be worth it I promise you. Especially when you get to first hold these bundles of joy."

Kagome nodded and Dr. Boo smiled at her and Miroku and then left the room but before she did so she looked back at them one last time and said something.

"You can go ahead and sign her out in an hour if you would like, we will take her downstairs in a wheelchair, and we will even let you keep it. But Miroku you have to promise me that you will keep her off of her feet as much as possible. She has to stay in bed, she can only get out to go to the restroom okay?"

Kagome was about to open her mouth to object but Miroku stopped her and nodded.

"Will do."

"And Kagome, get some rest!"


	14. Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Authors Note: Dun Dun Dun...almost finished...two more chapters, this one and the epilogue.

This chapter is taking place a month and a half after the last chapter, she has already had the baby shower, she is still on bed rest. She will reflect on the baby shower a bit I promise!

Love

Chapter Fourteen: Realization

She was miserable, absolutley miserable. The air conditioner was running full blast and she was wearing her best maternity dress that she could find for court today, even though she wasn't leaving the house, doctors orders. They would have a camera here, putting her live in the court room and a t.v. showing her what was happening in the court room, the equipment wasn't there yet, she had another hour before they would actually set it up. Miroku wanted to be there with her but since he wasn't on bed rest he was ordered to be present in the court room, because he too was to be called to the stand for a testimony. She could honestly say that she was worried, not so much about the trial but since last night she had been having contractions, though she didn't tell Miroku because she didn't want him to worry more than he needed to.

Currently she was propped up on her pillows twiddling her fingers on her belly, recalling her baby shower that had taken place only a couple of weeks ago. Smiling she remembered the game Rin had planned for the baby shower those few weeks ago. Everyone was to sit down and go around in a circle, explaining how they had met Kagome, and what they took away from knowing him and also any advice that they may have for her in the future. They had had fun, though the day was spent up in the room with Kagome since she hadn't really been allowed to leave the bed, and she swore to God that she couldn't feel her butt anymore. That when she was able to leave the bed, she would not have a butt any longer. Silly things like that is what she had said to her friends, and she would constantly joke around with Miroku telling him that she doubted she could even remember how to walk.

Her thoughts were strown about when she heard a knock on the bedroom door and she assumed that it was the camera crew so she called out to them letting them know it was alright for them to come in. It's not like she could be standing up naked or anything like that, Miroku had helped her get dressed before he left a little over thirty minutes ago.

But when the bedroom door opened it wasn't the camera crew who walked in, it was the last person she had expected to see in this house ever again...Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm worried Rin...she denied it but she sounded like she was in quite a bit of pain all night last. I just hope that this isn't really getting to her..."

"Don't worry Miroku, everything will be fine, Kagome is strong. I trust that she is going to be fine...the worst thing that could happen is that she could go into labor in front of the whole court room."

When she said that she couldn't help it, Rin began to laugh uncontrollably while Sesshomaru let out a rare smile as he placed his hand on Rin's lower back.

"My brother is stupid to actually try and do this for his wife, she's a stupid little...I won't even finish that thought."

"Hell, I'm surprised that she is actually here...I figured she would be stupid and stay in France."

Miroku barely even heard them as they jibber jabbered, all he could think about was getting this day over with and going back home to Kagome. He prayed that something miraculous would happen and Inuyasha would make all of this stop, because he knew his friend and this was something way out of his realm. This did not seem like the real Inuyasha, it felt like he was doing this, trying to salvage what was left of his broken marriage. He just wished that he could get Inuyasha face to face and tell him that it was all practically doomed before it even started.

He looked around, he couldn't seem to see the one person who really needed to be here today if he planned on getting done what he supposedly wanted to happen, Inuyasha was just no where to be found. The doors to the courtroom opened up and the security guard walked out waving his hand signaling that all present were now allowed to enter the courtroom and it was then he saw Inuyasha come running through the front doors of the court house. Where had he been? Inuyasha didn't even glance at Miroku he just sauntered up to his wife and escorted her to a seat and then continued to the desk in front next to his lawyer.

Sitting down Miroku noticed the desk that Kagome's lawyer was sitting in had an empty chair and it almost made him want to laugh and then he saw in the corner of the courtroom, way in the back, by the doors was a camera blinking red. That must be the camera that Kagome was watching the courtroom from. Right then he wished that he could just be at home with her, sitting through this with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The camera crew had come in shortly before Inuyasha had left the room and started setting up the equipment, positioning the camera that would show her in the courtroom right in front of the end of her bed and she hated it. She just knew that when everyone saw her she would like almost ten times bigger than she really was, and she really was huge in reality so she could only imagine what they would see.

Pain seered through her abdomen, like it was the worst cramps she had ever experienced during her menstrual cycles that she hadn't experienced in almost over nine months. She watched the t.v. screen as she saw the lawyers begin their opening statements, but she couldn't really listen to what they were really saying because the contractions were keeping her mind on them and them alone, but she didn't want to let the camera crew know about her position of being uncomfortable.

An hour went by before she even was talked about by any of the witnesses, the first to speak of her was Inuyasha and he had been asked to explain their relationship and how she had become pregnant with his kids. Her lawyer was smart to use the adultery ways against him, because that showed that his and Kikyo's marriage wasn't exactly stable which therefore didn't put the child in a stable environment. Now as for Miroku and Kagome they were happyily engaged and would be married in December, the two of them never fought, they got along quite well. They were each others rock one anothers best friend. They were each others life lines, and that is what would make them the better parents, that is basically what her lawyer was trying to get across to the judge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku knew it wouldn't be very much longer before they would roll out the t.v. that would show Kagome at home in her bed due to the doctors orders that she maintain bed rest, even during trial.

He was quite excited, he wanted to see her, he wanted to see how she was doing, because he knew that she had been in some kind of pain all night no matter how much she had denied it.

"I would like to question Kagome Higurashi now."

"Request will be granted but due to bed rest orders from her doctor we were forced to set up a camera in her bedroom, so you will have to question her from a t.v. screen."

Inuyasha's lawyer nodded his head and the security guard quickly rolled the t.v. into the middle of the court room and pressed the power button.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, it had been twenty minutes since she knew that her water had broke, she just hadn't said anything. She didn't want to rely on people that she didn't really know, she wanted to wait until they had turned to speak with her and then she would shout into the camera that her water had broke and she needed to go to the hospital because these babies were ready to come out.

She heard her name come out of Inuyasha's lawyers mouth and she knew that she would be able to get it all over with soon enough.

The crew signaled to her that she would be on in three...two...one.

"Oh my God, my water just broke...I need to go to the hospital...NOW!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The court room began to get very loud once they had all heard what she had to say, apparently they would have to take a very long recess, or just have court be adjourned for the day. Their judge was banging his gavel on the counter in front of him to get order in the court, but before he had dismissed anyone Miroku, Rin and Sesshomaru had stood and ran out of the courtroom. They didn't care what the judge told them they could and couldn't do, Kagome was going into labor.

As Miroku had reached the outside of the court house his cell phone had went off.

"Hi...Miroku?"

"Yes, can you please make this quick because I kind of have some important business to get to."

"This is one of the camera crew men at your house, Kagome wanted me to tell you to just meet her at the hospital, we are going to get her to the hospital as fast as possible, in fact we are on our way right now."

Miroku told them that that was fine and hung up the phone, Rin and Sesshomaru had climbed into their truck and drove off telling him that they would meet him at the hospital, and he followed in suit by climbing into his SUV but before he could drive off he was stopped by Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_12 Hours Later_

Miroku, Rin and Sesshomaru had been sitting in the cafeteria downstairs for about thirty minutes now, Kagome had gone into full blown out labor about six hours ago and yet nothing. Neither of the twins had even crowned, the doctor said everything was fine, it was just that some women had a long labor the first pregnancy. They had been drinking coffee all night, trying to stay awake...

They had been discussing the excitement of the day when they heard Miroku's name being called over the intercom and they all immediatley went up to the fourth floor.

"Quick, one of their heads are crowning it shouldn't be much longer for this one, you need to be in here, she wants you to be in here."

Miroku quickly ran back in there with them getting dressed into the scrubs that they had provided for him.

_36 Hours Later_

Finally she was able to hold the two babies who had given her hell the past nine months...one little girl and one little boy, to her they looked gorgeous and totally different but according to Rin they looked alike except that one was a girl and the other was a boy.

"This one right here, my little girl, she is going to be known as Jaden Marie Houshi...just like we had put together Miroku, but I am afraid Miroku there will be no Miroku Jr. this time around this one...Shippo, it was a name that came to me one night when I was sitting by myself, Shippo Paul Houshi. My babies Jaden Marie Houshi and Shippo Paul Houshi."

Kagome smiled at Miroku as she heard the cooing of her two babies, she never wanted to let them go but they needed to go and get cleaned up a little bit and swaddled better. When the nurse took the twins away, Kagome began to cry, she was afraid that Inuyasha and Kikyo would take them away and she would never feel again the way she had the past nine months...whole.

Miroku knew exactly what she was thinking, and he knew that he needed to tell her that he had spoken with Inuyasha.

"Kagome, before I came to the hospital I spoke with Inuyasha. He wanted me to let you know that he was going to drop the case, he has decided that they are better off with you and that he was going to take some time for himself and separate from Kikyo and probably file for divorce."

That was the best thing she could have ever heard and she knew that she would never have to worry again, she was going to have the life for her babies that she wanted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The next chapter will be the last, it will be an epilogue.


	15. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Authors Note: It's over...this is the last of it, this is the epilogue and it takes place four years into the future. Kagome and Miroku are married now and Jaden and Shippo are now four years old. Kagome is now a resident at Shikon Regional. She is twenty six and Miroku is thirty one years old. This won't be very long though, it's just to kind of wrap everything up on an even better note, let you guys know what happend to everyone.

Love

Chapter Fifteen: The Epilogue

After Kagome had given birth to the twins, it took only two months for Inuyasha to complete his divorce from Kikyo. Kikyo hasn't contacted her in over four years and has only spoken to their mother, who would then relay messages to Kagome about her sisters life in France. After the divorce she had decided that she would move to France and she has continued her career as a model. Inuyasha did take to a relationship with the Kagura that Rin had told Kagome about and actually recently they were married, and are expecting their first child together. Miroku signed his name one each of the twins birth certificates, releasing Inuyasha from all rights of the twins. Though he has sent a gift to the children each year for their birthdays.

As for Rin and Sesshomaru, they had their first child a year after Jaden and Shippo were born, going back on their words to wait until Rin finished school and now they were expecting their second child at the end of April. Kagome had graduated at the end of June last year and had got on as a resident at the Shikon Regional Hospital where she gave birth to her children. Miroku was now a CEO of Tensaiga Corps.

"Hey, Kagome if you would like you can go lay down for a couple of hours and make a phone call or two, relax that way you don't crash on us if we need you."

"Thanks."

Kagome smiled and headed to the room where a pair of bunk beds were where she could lay down for a couple of hours, looking at her watch she figured that her husband would still be awake, but he had to of put the kids down a couple of hours ago. Instead of calling him though she dug her bag out from underneath the bed and pulled a little box out.

It was a home pregnancy test, she was three weeks late for her period but this time she wasn't scared, she was actually excited and she knew that no matter what she wouldn't be alone if it was a positive. Opening the box she pulled out the stick and opened it, she carried it in the palm of her hand into the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku was reading a book while he sat in bed with the lamp on the night stand lit, he listened carefully making sure neither of the twins had any nightmares again tonight when he heard the phone ring, luckily they had installed a phone in the bedroom a couple of years back. Answering it he heard his wife's sweet tired voice on the other side of the line.

"It turned blue..."

"What turned blue."

"The stick...we're pregnant."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The End.


End file.
